Just A Feeling
by MellieGrant6758
Summary: Mellie has to go back home to see her sick father. Will seeing her family open her eyes? Will she choose happiness, or will she keep the life she has?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Mellie, I just told you that I love you, and you don't know what to say? Say you love me too, or you're willing to try. Just say something! Don't just stand there and look empty."

"Fitz, I am empty. I am broken. And I do love you. I always have, and I always will, but love isn't enough. I can't keep doing this."

"Mels, please. I know I screwed up big time. I'm a very stupid and flawed man. I don't know a whole lot, but I do know that I love you. I love you more than anything. I don't know why it took me so long to see it."

"I'm afraid it's too late. Too much damage has been done."

Mellie got up and walked out of the room.

*2 months earlier*

"Mellie, you need to come home."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Sweetheart, your dad doesn't have much time left. Just get her as soon as possible."

Mellie went into action mode. She packed her suitcase in a hurry and packed a suitcase for Teddy. She didn't want to think about anything. She knew if she thought too long, she would think about Jerry, and she didn't want to think about how she lost her son only months ago.

"Karen!" Mellie yelled down the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Pack a bag. Quickly. We have to go to North Carolina. Don't ask questions right now please. I'll explain everything later."

Mellie was hurrying around her closet trying to grab everything she might need. She didn't even hear Fitz walk in.

"Mellie, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"My mom called. I have to go home. My dad doesn't have much time."

"I'll get a bag around quickly. Are the kids ready?"

"Fitz, you don't have to go. And yes the kids are ready," Mellie was shocked that he was offering to go. She was surprised that he even cared. He had hardly given her the time of day lately. Mainly because Olivia was back.

"Your father isn't doing well. I'm coming with you. You aren't going alone."

Fitz walked over to Mellie and held her. He hadn't done that in such a long time. Mellie was tense at first, but she gave in and held him back. Mellie didn't know why he was being so kind to her, but she wasn't going to question it.

"We need to get going. The plane should be ready to go by now. Karen is ready. Teddy just needs his clothes changed," Mellie hurried around the room gathering the rest of her stuff and Fitz's while Fitz went and got Teddy

They boarded the plane in silence. Mellie's head was running a mile a minute. She was scared. She had just lost her son not too long ago, and she was finally getting some semblance of normal back. She didn't know if she could handle losing her dad right now.

She woke up as they were landing. The first thing that popped into her head was that she was going to have to see her siblings. None of them talked anymore. Catherine was the oldest and she was the chief of surgery at a hospital in New York. Matthew was 2 years younger than Catherine, and he had his own law firm in Virginia. Mellie was 3 years younger than Matthew. Alicia was a year younger than Mellie, and she also had her own firm, but hers was in Chicago. The youngest was Ian, and he was the family fuck up. He never finished college, and he could never keep a job. Their parents bailed him out of every situation he ever got in.

Their car pulled into her parent's house, and Mellie was happy to see that she wasn't the last one there. Mellie was tense already. She felt Fitz grab her hand, and she gave him a small smile.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mellie sighed. Mellie and Fitz woke Karen and Teddy up and got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Mellie got out and stood in the driveway. She couldn't do anything but stare at the home of her parents. She was looking right at her whole childhood. How did she go from a happy little girl to a miserable married woman?

"You gonna stand there the whole time, darlin?"

"I'll stand here as long as I please," Mellie walked over to her mom and hugged her.

"It's been too long, Mel. You never come home anymore. The last time I saw you was at the funeral, and that doesn't count. How are you? How are the ki..." Mellie's mom stopped talking as soon as we saw Fitz walk up.

"Hello, Alice."

"Fitzgerald."

"Shall we go inside, mom?" Mellie could sense the tension radiating from her mom. She needed to get her away from Fitz before she said something stupid.

"I think that would be good. Catherine was in surgery when I called her, and lord only knows where Ian was. Alicia and Matthew are here though. Alicia brought Grace and Zach. Matthew brought Sophia and the kids. We're going to have a full house," Alice smiled at her daughter. She was happy her kids were all coming home.

Fitz followed Mellie into the house. Mellie went straight up to her room and Fitz laid Teddy down on the bed. Karen went to an empty room down the hall. Fitz was unpacking his suitcase when his phone rang. He looked up at Mellie and turned his phone on silent. She just rolled her eyes and looked away.

Mellie went downstairs and heard Alicia on the phone arguing with someone. Probably her husband Peter. Matthew was feeding one of his kids. Mellie couldn't remember which one it was. Him and his wife were on their fourth and Mellie had only met the youngest two once or twice.

"Matt, I see you've got your hands full these days," Mellie smiled at how happy her brother looked playing with his children.

"They keep me busy. I get home from work, and I think they keep me busier than the firm does," Matthew laughed.

"I bet," Mellie wished she still worked at a firm and came home to a happy family.

"How's life in the White House? That seems to never stop,"

"It's life," Mellie chuckled, "Can't get any better, right?"

"But really, Mels. How are you?"

"Fine. Better than I was," Mellie sighed. Alicia finally got off the phone and walked over to Mellie and hugged her.

"Hey, Mel."

"Hey, Leesh."

"Mellie, Alicia, your father wants to see you. He already talked to Matthew," Alice told them. Mellie was afraid to go in there. She wasn't very good with emotions. She always held them back. Losing her son was the exception.

Mellie and Alicia walked down the hall to their father's room. They both looked at each other and braced themselves. Mellie opened the door and Alicia gasped.

Mellie ran over and grabbed her father's breathing mask. Alicia just stood in the doorway. Mellie kept saying her father's name with no reply.

"Alicia, go get Catherine. She just got here. Go get her now!" Mellie went into panic mode.

Catherine came running in. Alicia was stuck in the doorway and Mellie was sitting in the corner. Their mother came in and started sobbing. Matthew came in next and froze next to Alicia. Then out of the blue, their mother started laughing.

"Care to enlighten us on what is so funny, mother?"

"Your father was so shaky that he couldn't even get his mask back on after I left. My only reaction is to laugh," Alice Cavanaugh had lost it.

"Well, she had a good run. She has officially lost her sanity," Matthew laughed.

"She's gone off the deep end head first," Mellie replied. She couldn't help but laugh as well. She was all cried out from losing Jerry.

"Glad to see you are all taking this seriously," Catherine snapped. She was always the one to set everyone straight.

"Oh take a breath, Catherine," Alicia laughed once she realized what she just said.

"Oh the irony. Alicia, you kill me," Matthew lost it once he realized what he said too.

"This is why we don't talk," Catherine threw her arms up and walked out.

"Well I suppose I should call the funeral home," Alice sighed.

Everyone walked out of the room and went to the main living room. Mellie sat down for a minute then got up and went to her father's den to pour herself a glass of scotch. Mellie sat down at her father's desk and pulled out her phone. Before she realized what she was doing, Andrew answered his phone.

"Hi Mels. Everything okay? I heard your father was sick. Sorry to hear that," Mellie didn't respond. All Andrew heard was the quiet sound of Mellie's crying. "Mels, are you okay? What do you want me to do?"

"Just stay here on the phone with me for a few minutes. Please don't hang up."

"I would never hang up on you. Do you want me to come down for the funeral? I'll be there in a heartbeat if you want me to be here," Andrew knew she needed him, but he knew that Fitz was there with her.

"I want you here, but..." Andrew cut her off before she could finish.

"I'll get a hotel room nearby. No one will even know I'm there."

"Andrew, you don't have to. People will ask you where you're going."

"Mellie, I know I don't have to be there. I want to. I'll be there by the end of the day."

"Are you sure?"

"Mellie, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Mellie hung up the phone and poured herself another glass of scotch.


	3. Chapter 3

Mellie decided that she had had enough to drink, so she got up to leave the den. As she got up, she realized that she had too much and sat back down.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," Mellie said to the empty room. She curled up in the chair and fell asleep.

Mellie woke up when she heard someone come into the room. She had a pounding headache.

"Sweetheart, you can't drink your problems away. I taught you better than that," Alice walked over to her daughter and sat down across from her

"No you didn't, but dad did."

"Oh sweetheart. I knew this would hit you the hardest. Not just because of what happened to Jer, but because you adored your father. You always used to follow him everywhere."

"Mom, please don't start this right now unless I can have more alcohol," Mellie sighed. She just wanted to go to bed.

"I hate the timing of this. I know you were finally doing better. I'm sorry, Mels."

"Death doesn't wait for anymore. Not like we could have changed the outcome of any of this."

Alice got up and reached for Mellie's hand. They walked out of the den together and into the living room.

"You are all so uptight. What you all need is to get laid. We all know the only one here who got laid recently was Matthew. Mellie, Alicia and Catherine, you all need a good roll in the sheets. You all went at it lol rabbits in high school. I'm not stupid. I know all about that. But the second you all get married, you all get uptight. I don't know how you three do it. Your father and I..."

"Stop right there mom! No more!"

"Oh don't be such a prude, Catherine."

"I need more alcohol," Mellie sighed.

"Someone crack open the wine."

"Alicia, if wine is enough to get you through this conversation, then you really are a saint. Bring me the tequila," Mellie laughed.

"Melody, no more alcohol! You don't need anymore," Alice yelled at her daughter.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What mom is trying to say, is that you've already been drunk once today. Once a day should be enough, or are you aiming for two? You always did have such big goals," Catherine hissed at Mellie.

"Screw you, Catherine. Why don't you go call your husband. Oh right. He left you for a newer model that didn't have a shitty uterus. Oops. Forgot that you hadn't told anyone yet," Mellie shot back.

"You always were the biggest bitch in the house. No wonder your husband screwed someone else," Catherine got up and stormed out of the room, and Mellie followed her.

"And you always ran away from fights because you never had the guts to keep fighting. At least I have children. All you have from your miserable and pathetic life is a decent career. But that isn't going to keep you warm at night. Is it?"

Mellie and Catherine were in each other's face by now.

"You make everyone think that you're so perfect, but you're the most fucked up one here, Mellie. You're just a power hungry bitch. I would've cheated on you too," Catherine said and walked away. Mellie was left standing in the hallway speechless. She turned around, grabbed her phone and her keys and got into her car.

She pulled into the hotel parking lot ten minutes later. Mellie took a deep breath and headed to room 408.

Mellie knocked on the door and almost left before Andrew answered. He opened the door, but before he could say a word, Mellie's mouth was on his. She started to unbutton his shirt, but he grabbed her hands.

"No hi, hello, how are you?"

"Andrew, can we please not talk right now?"

"I'm not here for you to love me and leave me an hour later. I'm here to support you and talk to you. You're upset, and you think sex is going to fix that, but it won't. Talk to me," Andrew wasn't going to let her just use him then leave. She was hurting and he wasn't going to let her do anything until she talked to him.

Mellie sat down and told him everything that had happened that night. By the time she was done, she was exhausted.

"You're family takes dysfunctional to a whole new level."

"No kidding. I should probably go back to the house. It's getting late. Thank you for making me talk. I appreciate it," Mellie kissed Andrew lightly and went to the door.

"Call me if you need me, Mels."

"I will."

Mellie got home and saw all the lights were off. She walked in and quietly walked up to her and Fitz's room. She saw the light was still on which meant Fitz was still up. She waked in and he didn't even look up from his phone.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Out."

"Mellie, I asked you a question."

"And I gave you and answer."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm glad you weren't in a ditch somewhere. I'm glad our children still have their mother."

"Don't be so damn dramatic. I went out for a drive. That's it."

"Fine. I'm going to sleep. Turn the light off when you're done."

Mellie walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor. How was she going to make it through this whole week with her family?


	4. Chapter 4

Mellie woke up and realized how far she was from Fitz. They were both as far to the side as they could be without falling off. This was the first time they had slept in the same bed in months. Mellie sighed and got up. She started towards the bathroom, but Fitz's POTUS phone started ringing. She picked it up right away.

"Mr. President?"

"Mrs. Grant actually. Cyrus, what's wrong?"

"We have a situation. Wake up the president, and I'll brief you both."

Mellie put the phone down and put her head in her hands. They couldn't catch a break. If Cyrus needed to brief them both, then it couldn't be good. She walked over to Fitz and shook him.

"What's happening?"

"Fitz, get up. Something has happened and Cyrus needs to brief us. Meet me down in the den as soon as possible." Mellie grabbed the phone and walked out.

"Cyrus, talk to me."

"Mellie, do you have your iPad?"

"Yes. Video chat?"

"Yes. I'm calling you now."

Mellie hung up the phone and looked at Cyrus on the iPad. "Cyrus, how bad is this?"

"I think we should wait on the president."

Fitz came into the den and handed Mellie coffee. "Cyrus, what's going on?"

"Sir, Jake Ballard was killed last night. It's looking like this was most likely done by Rowan."

"Why the hell does this matter to me? I'm not involved in what was Fitzgerald's little love triangle. If this is all that happened, I'm leaving. So sad. May he rest in peace."

"Mellie, you may want to sit back down. We have word that Fitz is the next target, so security is going to be tightened, and you two are to come back to D.C as soon as possible."

"My father's funeral isn't until the end of the week. We won't be home until at least Saturday. That's six days."

"Just don't leave the house unless authorized. We've sent more secret service, and the current agents have been briefed already."

"Cyrus, keep me posted. Rowan wants my head on a platter. Olivia said he's in the wind, but the wind could easily blow him to Asheville," at the mention of Olivia's name, Mellie sighed. She couldn't help but wonder how much simpler their lives would be if they never met Olivia Pope.

Mellie went upstairs and threw on skinny jeans and a sweater. She put her hair up in a messy bun and left her glasses on. She walked downstairs, put her boots on, and grabbed her keys. She was out the door before anyone noticed.

Mellie pulled into the hotel parking lot and smiled. Seeing Andrew always put her in a better mood. She got out of the car and went inside. She knocked on his door and was pleasantly surprised to see that he had just woke up.

"Good morning, handsome," Mellie said as she kissed him.

"Good morning to you too. And what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this early?"

"I wanted to see you. And I'm glad you didn't put a shirt on before you opened the door. That was a lovely surprise," Mellie smiled. She couldn't imagine life without Andrew.

"We aim to please, madam," Andrew went over to the couch and sat down. Mellie followed closely behind him. She climbed onto his lap and kissed him with everything she had.

"How much time do we have before your phone blows up," Andrew asked as he unbuttoned her jeans.

"About forty-five minutes. Is that long enough," Mellie smirked.

"Oh sweetheart, I can make magic happen in half that time," Mellie stood up to take her jeans off, and Andrew pulled her sweater off. She pulled off his pajamas and rubbed his erection through his boxers. Mellie got down on her knees and pulled off his boxers with her teeth. Her breath against his skin made his knees shake. Before he could form another thought, Mellie had him in her mouth.

"Mels, if you want to get anything out of this, I'm going to need you to stop right now."

"I don't underestimate your ability to be ready to go right away after I'm done with you," Mellie smiled as she took him in her mouth again. A minute later, he exploded into her mouth. The second he was done, he picked her up and took her to the bed. He kissed up her body starting at her toes and ending at her mouth. He kissed back down to her thighs. He put two fingers inside her and she cried out. Mellie rocked her hips to the speed of his fingers. Andrew knew she was close, so he pulled out his fingers. Before Mellie could protest, Andrew had his mouth on her to finish her off. She started shaking, and Andrew licked up every last bit of her juices. He stroked his member a couple times then he entered her. Andrew started off slow, but he quickly built to a fast speed.

"Faster, Andrew!"

Andrew pumped in and out of her faster. He slowed his pace down and flipped them over so that Mellie was on top. He grabbed her hips and she began to ride him. Andrew could feel her walls tightening, and he was close too.

"Come for me, Mels," Mellie exploded around him, and Andrew followed right after. Mellie laid on his shoulder breathing quickly. She stayed there for a minute not wanting to break the connection. She looked at him and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and looked at he clock.

"Fifteen minutes to spare. You better get dressed, Mels. Don't want them sending out the troops."

"I know. I wish I could stay."

Andrew smiled sadly, "I know. I wish you could stay too."

Mellie reluctantly got up and put her clothes on. Andrew walked her to the door and kissed her goodbye. He felt like his heart was walking away with her.

Mellie got in the car and closed her eyes. In another world, she was married to Andrew, and they were happy and in love, and she got to wake up next to him every morning. A single tear escaped her eye as she drove off. Maybe she would get her happily every after with Andrew someday, but today, she had to go home and deal with the death of her father. She didn't have the right to be thinking about her happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5

Mellie was driving home and saw a black SUV behind her. It followed her all the way to the house. It made her a little nervous because of whoever was supposedly out to get Fitz. She was pulling into the driveway when she saw it go past. Mellie breathed a sigh of relief. As she was getting out of the car, she saw Fitz storming out of the house and coming straight for her.

"What the hell, Mellie? We're told that someone wants to kill me, and you go driving off? Your life is at risk too! You can't just take off like that! What if something had happened to you?"

"Then it would be the best damn thing to happen to me in a long time," Mellie chuckled and started to walk inside. Fitz grabbed her arm to stop her,

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, I thought I made an obvious point, but it was a joke. Anyway, if something happened to me, you would be free to screw Olivia Pope whenever you pleased. Even though you basically already do. Now if you don't, mind, I'm going to go inside and talk to my mother," Mellie ripped her arm out of Fitz's grasp and walked away. Fitz stood there and sighed. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Melody, where have you been? You missed breakfast!"

"Unless breakfast was tequila, then I don't mind, mom."

"Mellie, I can't tell if you're joking. And that worries me," Alice shook her head. She didn't know who her daughter was anymore.

Mellie walked into the living room and kissed Karen on the head. Then she went looking for Teddy. She found him sound asleep on the floor in the room he was staying in for the week. Mellie walked over and picked him up and smiled. She was lucky to have him and Karen. Mellie carried him into her room and laid down with him. She closed her eyes, me she was asleep in seconds.

Fitz walked into the room and saw his wife and son curled up together and sound asleep. He smiled and walked over to the bed. He got in on the other side of Teddy and closed his eyes too.

Mellie woke up with Fitz's arms around her. She didn't think much about it, so she rolled over and put her face against his chest. Fitz was snoring away, and then Mellie completely woke up. Teddy must have gotten up a while ago. Mellie just closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. She wanted to pretend that this was normal for her and Fitz for a little bit longer. She felt Fitz start to wake up, so she snuggled in closer and pretended to be asleep.

"Mels? You awake?"

"Sort of."

"Can we just lay here for a while and pretend that we don't have all these problems? Can we just be the way we were for a little bit?"

"Of course."

Fitz put his chin on Mellie's head and lightly rubbed her back. She missed this the most. The way he used to hold her for hours. This was confusing her. She really wanted to let him go. She cared about Andrew. Maybe even loved him to some degree, but she wasn't in love with him. She was in love with Fitz. That wouldn't ever change, but Mellie had lost him years ago to Olivia Pope. Fitz didn't love her anymore. He was just doing this because Olivia wasn't around. Mellie could feel the tears coming, so she hurried out of his arms and into the bathroom.

"Mellie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to shower. I'll be out in a little bit," Fitz leaned up against the door and heard Mellie start to cry.

"Mels, talk to me," Fitz said quietly. Mellie opened the door, and Fitz saw her sitting on the floor. Fitz walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Say something, Mellie."

"I wish I didn't love you anymore," Mellie and Fitz were silent. Fitz just looked at the silent tears streaming down her face. Before either could say a word, Alice walked into their room. Mellie wiped he face and Fitz walked out to the bedroom.

"I was just coming to ask if you were coming down for lunch."

"We'll be down in a few. Thank you, Alice," Alice looked past Fitz and saw Mellie fixing her makeup in the bathroom, but she left without a word.

"Go down. I'll be down there in a few," Mellie told Fitz. She needed a minute by herself. Fitz nodded his head and did as she asked. Mellie took a deep breath and followed Fitz a few minutes later.

Mellie walked downstairs into an argument between Catherine and Alicia.

"HOW COULD YOU? You're my sister! I expect shit like this from Peter, but not from you. How long," Alica was screaming at first, but she slowly started getting quiet.

"Alicia..."

"HOW LONG?"

"I..."

"CATHERINE, TELL ME NOW! You at least owe me that!"

"It happened a handful of times over a span of 2 years," Catherine had her head in her hands. Mellie looked around, and saw her mom was holding onto Matthew for support, Fitz looked flabbergasted, and Alicia was livid. Mellie tried to look as surprised as she could, but she could still remember getting the call from Catherine years ago. Catherine called Mellie sobbing. Mellie asked her what was going on, and she told Mellie that she had been having an affair with Peter, and that she got pregnant. She then told Mellie that she got an abortion to hide it from her husband, but there were some complications and now she would never be able to get pregnant again. Mellie's train of thought was interrupted by Alicia turning on her.

"What's that look for? Mellie, you're hiding something. Did you know? This whole time, did you know," Mellie opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Alicia started walking towards her.

"You knew this whole time, and you never told me? How could you? You were my best friend. Someone better give me a explanation. Now," Catherine looked at Mellie pleading with her not to say anything, but Mellie couldn't ruin her relationship with Alica even more. Mellie sat down and looked at Alicia.

"Catherine called me years ago crying her eyes out. She told me about her and Peter, then said she got pregnant, but she terminated it to hide it from Michael. There were complications during the abortion, which prevented her from ever being able to get pregnant again. Alicia, I tried to tell you, but I couldn't. So I told you that he gave me a weird feeling. You just shrugged it off and said it's because everyone gave me a weird feeling. Leesh, I'm so sorry. I was put in an awful spot, and I should have done the right thing by telling you," Mellie got up and went to Alicia, but Alicia stormed out of the room. Catherine sat at the table crying, and their mother shook her head and went upstairs. Mellie walked out of the dining room and went into the den. Fitz followed closely behind her.

"If you're here to tell me I'm a shitty person and sister, I ready know that, so don't even start. Please don't."

"I came in here to comfort you. You did what anyone else would've done in that situation. You're so good at keeping it all in for everyone, Mels. That's why losing Jerry completely broke you. You couldn't hold anything else in. I get that now," Fitz walked over to Mellie and pulled her into his arms.

"My father would be so ashamed of all of us right now. We're all cheaters and liars. All of us are so screwed up. Except for Matthew, but I'm pretty sure something is up with him."

"You're all human. No one is perfect. Your family just has a lot of hot-headed nod stubborn people. All of you want to be perfect, but you need to realize that perfect doesn't exist. We've both learned that by now, Mellie."

Mellie and Fitz went into the living room with the kids. They were all watching a movie when Alice came in.

"We have an appointment for your father's funeral arrangements soon, Melody, if you want to come."

"Of course I do."

"Then the five of you need to meet me in the foyer. We're going to have a chat."

Matthew was the first one in the foyer. Mellie walked in and stood beside him. Ian came down next and leaned against the wall. Catherine and Alicia came in right behind each other but didn't say a word. Their mother came in seconds behind them.

"The five of you are going to behave. I shouldn't have to tell all of my children to act appropriately when they are all over thirty, but here I am telling you all to act your age. This is ridiculous. Your father just died, and you are all acting like jackasses. It's completely unacceptable. I won't have it anymore. So everyone, please get into the car and do what the agents say regarding safety. If I hear any of you yelling at one another, you will go home and won't be attending the funeral," they all stood there in silence. Each one of them was shocked. They didn't want to push their mother, so they all went out to the SUV silently.


	6. Chapter 6

They got home from planning their father's funeral, and Mellie was an emotional wreck. The family ate dinner in silence. Everyone was afraid to talk. They were all afraid of upsetting their mother and getting kicked out.

"Someone start a conversation before I lose my mind," Ian laughed. Everyone looked at each other, but no one said anything. Fitz cleared his throat and looked at Mellie. She gave him a small smile, and he started to rub slow circles on her back. Teddy was starting to whine, so Mellie saw that as her way out of the room.

"I'm going to go put Teddy to bed. Fitz, why don't you come help."

"Right behind you, Mellie," Mellie and Fitz left the dining room and Alicia looks up at Catherine.

"Are you going to sleep with him too? Or have you already?" Catherine gasped and Alice started to say something to Alicia, but Alicia got up.

"Sorry, mom. Won't happen again. I'm going to bed," Matthew and his wife got up and gathered their kids, so Alice sat at the table with Ian and a crying Catherine.

"Catherine, you stop crying right now. You brought this on yourself," Alice gave her daughter a hard look and left the table.

Upstairs, Fitz was watching Mellie but Teddy to bed. Mellie looked up and caught him smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing. This is nice. You and me and the kids. Well mainly Teddy. Karen is always somewhere else."

"It is," Mellie smiled. Fitz walked to their bedroom and Mellie followed. She laid down on the bed and sighed. Fitz laid down next to her and kissed her head.

Mellie turned to look at him, and Fitz kissed her. Slow and sweet. Fitz climbed on top of her without breaking the kiss. Mellie moaned into his mouth. Fitz reached down to unbutton her jeans. He broke the kiss long enough to get her jeans off, but he immediately continued the assault on her lips. Mellie began to unbuckle his jeans. She could feel his hardness already. He took of his jeans, and Mellie took off her sweater. Fitz kissed up her body until he reached her mouth again. He kissed the spot right behind her ear that he knew drove her wild. She arched her back and moaned. Mellie pulled off Fitz's shirt and ran her hands up his chest. Fitz got chills from the feeling of her nails against his skin. He reached down and slipped a finger into her.

"You're already so wet, Mels."

"I need you, Fitz!" Mellie was done with the foreplay. She wanted to feel him inside her. Fitz smiled and took his finger out of her. Fitz kissed down her stomach and the inside of her thighs. He teased Mellie with his tongue, and it was driving her wild. Fitz could tell she was close, so he continued. He felt her explode around his mouth. Mellie cried out. Fitz went up and kissed her, and Mellie could taste herself. Fitz stroked his member a few times before he slipped inside her.

"Fitz, yes." Mellie moaned. Fitz kissed her as she scratched his back to keep her from crying out too loud. Fitz pumped in and out of her. He put her leg above his shoulder to give him more access. Mellie was close, so Fitz pulled out of her which left her whimpering. He flipped her over and pulled her up onto all fours. Fitz entered her from behind. Mellie had her face buried in a pillow to keep quiet. Fitz pumped in and out and teased her clit with his fingers. After a few more rough thrusts, Mellie came. Fitz followed right after. Her orgasm was so intense that she saw stars.

Fitz slowly pulled out of her. He saw that her eyes were closing, so he covered them up. He pulled her into his arms and drifted off. Mellie woke up a few hours later and smiled. Fitz was snoring away. She loved sleeping this close to him. She snuggled in closer and tried to go back to sleep, but Fitz's phone rang. Fitz shot up to get it. Mellie acted like she still asleep. She heard him walk into the bathroom. She knew that meant only one thing.

"Hi, Livvie." That was all Mellie needed to hear before she broke. She hurried out of bed and got dressed. She grabbed her phone and car keys and left the house.

"Ma'am, you can't leave."

"Hal, I'm leaving. If you won't let me go alone, then get in the damn car because I sure as hell am not staying." Hal nodded and got in the passenger seat of Mellie's Lexus that she kept at her parent's house. Mellie sped out of the driveway and towards the hotel. Once they arrived, Mellie got out and Tom followed. When she arrived at Andrew's room, she looked at Hal.

"The Vice President's agents are staying in the room next door. I'll come get you when I'm ready to leave." Mellie turned and knocked on Andrew's door.

"I almost thought you forgot about me." Andrew smiled, but Mellie instantly burst into tears. Andrew pulled her into the room and into his arms.

"Mellie, you don't have to tell me what's wrong right now. I'll just hold you until you're ready." Andrew led her to the couch and she curled up into his arms. She cried for what felt like hours, but she finally started to calm down. Andrew ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I let him back in, and I thought maybe this time would be different. Maybe he would be different. I know sex doesn't fix everything, but this time was different than all the other times. But I am a fool. The second she called, he jumped up to get it. He thought I was asleep." Mellie said in between small sobs. Andrew didn't say anything, and Mellie knew she had hurt him.

"I'm so sorry, Andrew. You're the only person I have, and I didn't know who else to go to. If you want to yell, yell. Scream at me. Something. Anything. Please don't sit here silent." Andrew got up off the couch and ran his hands through his hair.

"You'll always choose him, Mellie, he could kill your mother, and you would still choose him. You had sex with him not even twenty-four hours after you were with me. Picturing him touching you kills me. You always called Olivia a whore for screwing around with Jake and Fitz, but you are doing the same exact thing." Mellie shot up off the couch.

"Olivia Pope and I are not the same! I didn't target a man that was married! I didn't go after you ad Fitz at the same time! This is the first time that he's touched me in months. It's not like I'm constantly bouncing between you two to find who does me better! I love Fitz, and I honestly think I love you too. I don't know what to do or what to feel!"

"So who does you better, Mellie? Does he make you scream like I do? Does he know how much you like it up your ass? Or how you have a spot on your hip that with just one touch, makes you unbelievably horny?"

"Andrew, you're being disgusting." Andrew laughed.

"It's the truth. I bet he only gets you to come once or twice. Remember the time you came six times? Because I do. You were begging me that night."

"I'm leaving. You're being an asshole."

"Go ahead. I won't be here for you to use when he screws you and goes to the bathroom to have phone sex with his mistress again." Mellie turned and slapped him. She grabbed her keys and stormed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Mellie and Hal arrived back at the house around 3am. Mellie wasn't about to go sleep in the same bed as Fitz, so she walked down to her mom's room. Mellie opened the door and crawled into her mom's bed. Alice turned on the light and saw her daughter crying. She turned off the light and pulled Mellie into her arms. She kissed her head, and they both drifted off.

Mellie woke up as her mom's alarm went off. Today was the day that she had to say goodbye to her father. Alice looked over at her daughter. Mellie tried to smile at her but failed.

"Darling, I don't know what's going on with you, but it will get better. Whatever is happening, it won't be that bad forever. I know it's more than your father that's bothering you. I know you better than that."

"How did I become this person? I don't even recognize myself. I have seen and done things that you wouldn't believe. I'm not a good person." Alice grabbed Mellie's face and looked her in the eyes.

"Sugar, you ARE a good person. We've all done things that we aren't proud of. You have to push past all that."

"I know I'm going to sound like a child, but will you get my dress, pearls, makeup, heels, and my black coat?"

"You're lucky I love you, darlin." Alice left the room and returned a few minutes later with everything that Mellie asked for.

"Thank you so much."

"He asked what was wrong. I ignored him, but you're going to have to talk to him at some point. I don't know what's going on between you two right now, but if you're not going to leave him, then fix it. If you don't, your marriage will slowly kill you inside until you don't have anything left."

"I know." Mellie sighed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later, Mellie walked downstairs. Fitz smiled and walked to her. Mellie didn't say a word to him, so he tried to kiss her cheek. She walked away from him and went to the kitchen, and Fitz followed closely behind her.

"What the hell is wrong, Mellie?"

"I'm not really in the mood to talk to you, so please leave me alone. Now is not the time."

"Dammit, Mellie. Now is the time. We are discussing whatever your latest issue with me is."

"We don't ever discuss things. You yell, and I yell back. That isn't a discussion. And if you don't know why I'm upset, then you are a complete asshole."

"I'm not a damn mind reader! Jesus. Just tell me what the problem is!"

"YOU FUCKED ME, AND THEN YOU JUST HAD TO TALK TO YOUR WHORE SHORTLY AFTER! Now do you see why I'm upset, Fitzgerald?"

"Mellie.."

"Don't you dare Mellie me! I am sick and tired of this bullshit! I will never be enough for you! And unfortunately, I'm too stupid to leave you, so I will forever be stuck with you as a doormat. You'll use me when your whore isn't nearby, then toss me to the side the second you can have her again." Mellie and Fitz didn't hear Alice walk into the room.

"Like you're so perfect, right? How many times have you fucked Andrew?"

"That is not the same! You wouldn't even look at me! I stood by you while you had an affair for five years! Our son dies, and you almost killed yourself. Not because of his death, but because your precious whore left when you needed her the most!" Just as Fitz was about to yell back, Alice cleared her throat.

"It's time to leave, so stop yelling. I have had enough. Now let's go." Everyone walked out to their cars and left for the funeral home. Mellie and Fitz were silent while Teddy babbled on to Karen about the toy he had with him.

Mellie got inside the funeral home and sat down. She was already mentally exhausted. Everything that was going on was too much for her to handle all at once. As people started entering the funeral home, Mellie prepared herself. She needed to stop worrying about everything. She had to say goodbye to her father, so nothing else mattered.

"Mellie Cavanaugh. Time has been kind to you, darlin. What's it been? Fifteen years?" Mellie turned around to see her old high school boyfriend. He came over to hug her, and she happily accepted.

"Grayson Clark! How are you? How's your life turned out?"

"Oh, I've been good! I got the life I wanted. Big house, my own firm, a family. How are you? How's the White House treating you?"

"It's something else. Did you bring your wife or kids?"

"My wife and I are separated, so my kids are with her at her parent's house in Atlanta."

"I'm sorry, Grayson. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"You didn't know, Mel. It's alright. You get prettier every time I see you. Such a shame Mr. President doesn't treat you right. Sorry to say I voted for him the first time around. Sorry. That was rude of me to say." Mellie smiled at Grayson and laughed.

"I've heard people say much worse about him, and I didn't even flinch."

"I pride myself on being a gentleman, but that was not gentleman behavior. I apologize, Mel." As Grayson and Mellie were talking, Alice, Alicia and Catherine were watching them, and Fitz was close behind them.

"I always thought they would get married. Grayson would've hung the moon for Mellie if she had asked him to. I bet he still would. He's in the middle of a divorce right now." Alice told them.

"Wasn't he her first?"

"First love, first kiss, first everything. I remember the day they broke up. Two years together. Grayson thought they would hold each other back even though they both wanted the same things. He told me last year that he ended it because he was afraid of how much he loved her. He's a very good looking man. And his voice is incredibly sexy." Alice sighed. They would have been perfect.

"You know she came back from college, and they hooked up off and on, right?" Alice looked at Alicia shocked.

"Don't be surprised. You know she turned into a hellion as soon as they broke up. She went through half the football team. Probably all of them by the time she graduated. In college, she had someone different every week. Grayson broke her. She didn't trust her heart with anyone after that. And look what her husband has done. He's brought her to hell and back." Alicia's heart broke for her sister. She knew what it felt like.

"It's never going to end with him. Mellie claims she loves him, and he goes back and forth like it's his job. One minute he wants her, the next minute he's saying he loves someone else."

"Grayson would never have done that to her. He would have treated her the way she deserves. Look at the way he looks at her. It's like we're right back in the kitchen with them in high school." Fitz got tired of hearing them talk about this Grayson guy, so he walked over to Mellie.

"Oh, Fitz. This is Grayson Clark. An old friend." Mellie smiled at Grayson as she introduced him to Fitz.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. President. A great honor."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Clark."

"Mellie, I think we have to get in our seats." Fitz said trying to get her away from Grayson.

"Okay. Well I will talk to you later, Gray. We have a lot to catch up on." Mellie smiled and walked away.

The funeral finished and Mellie and everyone dried their eyes. Fitz and Mellie walked out together with Karen and Teddy. They walked over to where her mother was standing. They were all discussing how beautiful the ceremony was when Grayson walked out.

"Grayson!" Alice yelled to get his attention. Grayson smiled at Alice and walked over.

"Yes ma'am?"

"How about you come back to the house for lunch. Some family is coming, and you're like another son to me. It would mean the world to me if you came."

"Of course. I could never say no to you, Alice." Grayson gave Alice a kiss on the cheek, and he winked at Mellie. Grayson turned to go to his car. Everyone else got into their cars to leave and Mellie turned around and saw Grayson smiling at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Mellie spent the whole afternoon talking to Grayson, and that did not make Fitz happy. He sat and watched them laugh, and he occasionally saw Mellie grab his arm or Grayson would grab hers. If you didn't know who they actually were, you would think that they were really a couple. Fitz got tired of watching them, so he went upstairs.

"Grayson, how long are you in town?" Alice asked him

"I'm actually leaving today, unfortunately. The hotel was booked, so I drove down this morning, and I'll head home tonight." Grayson said sadly as he turned to look at Mellie.

"Well, why don't you stay here? We have plenty of room!" Alice wanted to keep him around Mellie as long as she could.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Grayson, you aren't a bother at all! You will stay a day or two and that's final."

"Anything for you, Alice. I'll go grab my bag." Grayson got up to leave, and Alice smiled at Mellie.

Grayson hardly left Mellie's side all night. He was even fond of Teddy and Karen, and they liked him as well. Mellie didn't even notice Fitz go upstairs to bed early.

"Momma, I tired." Teddy yawned.

"Let me finish these last few dishes, sweetheart."

"Bed time now!" Mellie could use some help from Fitz, but she was used to doing everything herself anyway.

"Teddy, I said give me a minute."

"No mommy. Now!"

"Mellie, if I'm not overstepping, I can take him to bed."

"You're an angel. His pajamas are already on his bed. He's staying in the room across from mine." Mellie watched Grayson pick Teddy up, and her heart melted. It was an adorable moment. Teddy closed his eyes the second he was picked up.

"Teddy is quite taken with him." Mellie said to her mom.

"I don't think Teddy is the only one." Alice smiled and walked out of the room.

Mellie finished the dishes right as her phone rang. She walked over to the counter to grab it and saw that it was Andrew.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Hi to you too."

"I'm done with pleasantries. And I'm done with you."

"Mellie, can we talk about this?"

"No. I've made my decision."

"But you said that you loved me."

"I loved the idea of you. You were my way out, but my eyes are open now. I'm done."

"Well just know that I'm sorry for everything." Andrew said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Grayson asked as he walked back into the kitchen. Mellie leaned against the counter and sighed.

"Just one of many mistakes I've made."

"We all make mistakes, Mel."

"This was more than just a mistake. I thought I loved him. But that was just another thing I told myself to get through. But I don't want to talk about it anymore because it's done." Mellie smiled.

"Good for you. You always were tough as nails."

"I have never been tough, Gray."

"Yes you were. You still are."

"I didn't have to be tough back then because I had you."

"Leaving you then, and not staying with you during college has by far been the biggest mistake of my life. I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of how much I loved you. I have never felt anything like that in my life."

"It's late."

"Yes it is."

"I should go to bed."

"I should too." Grayson said, but neither of them moved.

"Goodnight, Gray." Mellie kissed his cheek and walked upstairs. Grayson followed a few minutes later. He just so happened to get a room right next to hers.

Mellie walked into her room to see Fitz was sound asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't in the mood to deal with his questions. Mellie got around for bed and silently crawled in. She laid down as far away from him as she could get.

Mellie woke up and moaned. She could feel fingers sliding in and out of her. She opened her eyes and saw Fitz. Before she could say anything, she felt his tongue slide into her. She arched her back and moaned. She grabbed the headboard with one hand and held Fitz's head with the other. Fitz teased her bundle of nerves with his tongue at a raid pace until she exploded around him.

Mellie didn't even regain her breath before he started slamming into her. Fitz's pace was getting quicker with each thrust, and Mellie was already close again. Mellie scratched down Fitz's back. She drew blood, but Fitz didn't even care. He just kept going. He bent down to kiss her for the first time all night right as he was about to cry out. Their kiss was intense, and Mellie lost herself in it. Her walls began to tighten around Fitz, and they both came at the same time. Fitz buried his face in her neck trying to get his breath back.

Once Fitz stopped panting, he flipped Mellie over. He pulled her up onto all fours and slowly entered her from behind. He kept going at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Fitz, faster!"

Fitz kept going at his slow pace. He gradually sped up, and reached down her stomach to rub her bundle of nerves. Mellie grabbed onto the headboard, and as Fitz sped up, the headboard slammed into the wall. Fitz pulled out and flipped them over, so that Mellie was riding him. She rocked back and forth and ran her hands up his chest. She loved how often he worked out because he had an amazing body. Fitz grabbed her hips to speed up her pace. Fitz was going deeper than he had before, and the feeling was amazing. Fitz was about to come just from the sounds Mellie was making. Her moaning was getting louder the closer she got.

"Oh God. Fitz, I'm close. Shiiiit." Mellie rode him faster, and he grabbed her ass.

Mellie was going at a frantic pace trying to reach her climax. She was all but screaming as she came, and Fitz's moans filled the air as he came. Mellie was laying on his chest panting, but after a minute, the tension between them was back. Mellie got off of him and rolled over. She didn't even realize that Fitz probably did all that because Grayson's room was right next to theirs.

The next morning Mellie woke up before Fitz. She knew no one would be up, so she just threw her robe on and went downstairs for coffee. Once she got downstairs, she smelled coffee already. She couldn't imagine someone else being up at five in the morning. She walked into the kitchen and saw Grayson. She immediately blushed because he had to be deaf not to of heard them last night.

"Good morning, beautiful." Grayson said without even turning around to see it was her.

"You must be expecting someone else." Mellie said as she walked to the cupboard to get a coffee mug.

"You're the only person I know so gets up as early as I do." Grayson smiled as he poured Mellie a cup.

"Sleeping in is a waste."

"Well after the night you had, I'd think you would be sleeping until noon." Grayson laughed, and Mellie spit out her coffee.

"You are something else, Grayson Clark." Mellie laughed.

"And you are a screamer. I always knew you got loud, but dear lord. Last night was the loudest I have ever heard you. Hurts my ego." Grayson and Mellie were both still laughing.

"People sexually evolve, Gray." Mellie smirked.

"Well he's a lucky man."

"Are we really have this conversation?"

"I believe we are."

"Well he only did that because your room was right next to ours. I was definitely not expecting it."

"Well it did start at like twelve thirty, and we went to bed around eleven."

"It was a surprise to you and me both."

"Well you probably saw it coming, Mels. I woke up to you moaning and the headboard slamming against my wall." Grayson chuckled.

"I did not see anything coming. I was asleep."

"Oh. That kind of surprise. Well it has to be better than sleeping alone. I've never been good with sleeping in an empty bed."

"This is the first week in months that I haven't slept alone. You'll get used to it."

"Don't tell me things like that because I already want to beat his ass. I'd go to jail for assaulting the president."

"Sleeping alone is the least of my problems." Mellie chuckled. She walked over to the pantry to get something to eat and her robe opened up enough for Grayson to see her porcelain skin.

"I should go shower." Mellie turned from the pantry, and Grayson kissed her head then left.

Grayson walked upstairs and took a cold shower. Mellie Grant would be the death of him someday.


	9. Chapter 9

Right as Grayson got out of the shower, he heard a knock on the door. He didn't bother to put clothes on, so he answered the door in his towel.

"Oh, Mel. What can I do for you?"

"Clothes would be nice." Mellie laughed.

"Sorry. Bad timing."

"Well I came up here to ask if you wanted to go on a run with me. No one else is up to go with me, and I really need to go on a run."

"Even though I just took a shower, I'll go with you." Grayson chuckled.

"Secret service will have to go with us."

"That's fine with me."

"Well I'll get dressed as meet you downstairs in five." Mellie said.

Mellie walked into her and Fitz's room to get changed. She got dressed quietly so she wouldn't wake Fitz. She quietly shut the door and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and heard Grayson on the phone.

"Hi, pumpkin. How are you?"

"That's good. Are you being good for your mom?"

"I know sweetheart. I miss you too." Mellie just leaned against the counter and listened to him talk to his daughter. Her heart broke for him. She could tell how hard it was for him to be away from his daughters. Grayson hung up the phone and turned to Mellie.

"I'm sorry, Gray."

"It's not your fault. You aren't the one that packed up my two daughters and went to Atlanta when divorce papers were served."

"I know, but I still feel bad. She shouldn't have taken them away."

"It'll help me in the custody hearing I guess." Grayson gave her a small smile.

"Well let's get this show on the road. Everyone will be up soon."

"I'm just waiting on you. I'm following you."

Mellie and Grayson walked out of the house with three agents behind them. They started stretching, and the second she bent over, all three agents stared at her ass. Grayson cleared his throat, and they looked away.

"Ready?" Mellie asked.

"Ready when you are."

They started off slow, and the agents were quite a ways back keeping watch.

"This all you got, Mel?"

"I was just taking it easy for you, Gray. You know I've got a lot more than this." Mellie smirked.

"I don't know anything about your stamina anymore. Last time we went on a run, you said to hell with it because sex was just as much of a workout." Grayson laughed and Mellie was laughing as hard as a person running could.

"Well I still stand by that, but that isn't an option, so we're running."

"Well then let's pick up the pace." Grayson tried to run ahead of her, but she caught up right away.

"So we're racing now? See you back at the house then." Mellie smirked and took off with Grayson chasing behind her.

Grayson was always a step behind her. He had always been the one chasing her, and he loved every minute of it.

"First one back to the mail box wins!" Mellie yelled and started running faster.

Grayson was watching her legs gain speed, and boy, did she have nice legs. They were the kind that went on for days, and she had an amazing ass. He thought about running behind her just to keep the view, but Grayson didn't like to lose. He picked up speed so he could catch her before they got to the mailbox. Just as she was about to touch the mailbox, he grabbed her other arm, and they both fell onto the yard. Mellie rolled to save herself from hurting something. Years of volleyball saved her from hurting something. Grayson fell right on top of her. They both were panting and just staring into each other's eyes.

"I think I bruised my knee." Mellie laughed.

"Well aside from bruising my ego, I think in messed up my back. I can't move, Mel." Grayson tried to laugh but grimaced instead.

"Well I'm going to have to roll you off, so I can help you up, old man."

"I'm not old."

"Well you did this to yourself. You didn't want to lose, but I still beat you anyway." Mellie chuckled and started to push him off.

"Holy shit that hurts."

"We're going to do it like ripping off a bandaid. Fast and painful." As he was about to say something, Mellie rolled him off to make it easier.

"Good God. Man down. Shit. Mel, you can't help me up by yourself."

"Well there are three secret service agents standing by laughing at you. One of the will help. Hal! Can you assist me, please?"

Hal came over, and they both lifted Grayson off the ground. They walked him to the door, and another agent opened it for for them. They walked into the kitchen were everyone was. Alice ran over to them as soon as she saw them.

"Grayson, are you okay? What happened?" Before Grayson could answer, Mellie took over.

"We were racing home, and he was winning, so I pulled him back and we both fell. He threw out his back. I just really didn't want to loose." Mellie winked at Grayson and went to the freezer for ice.

"Hal, would you help him to the couch?" Mellie followed behind them with the ice.

"How do you want to lay? I'll hold the ice on your back." Mellie asked.

"I'll lay on my stomach." Grayson eased himself onto the couch and Mellie sat beside him and held the ice.

"I always knew you'd be the death of me someday, Mel."

"You aren't dying, Grayson."

"Well it sure feels like it."

"Whenever Catherine comes down, I'll have her look at it."

"Mels, can you move the ice down?"

"I'll set it here then go find Catherine. Don't move too much."

"Didn't plan on it."

Mellie was gone for a few minutes before she returned with Catherine. She looked upset when se came back, and Fitz was behind her. Since Fitz was in the room, Mellie sat in a chair across from the couch.

"Mellie, I'm going to need you to help him up and hold him still while I look at his back. Grayson, you're going to need to take your shirt off."

Mellie walked over and slowly helped Grayson into the sitting position. She helped him get his shirt off, me Grayson swore he could see the desire in her eyes. The way she ran her hand up his chest made him want to take her right there in front of everyone if he had been able to move. Fitz cleared his throat at one point, and Mellie looked away from Grayson. Fitz was about to say something to Mellie when his phone rang. He immediately left the room to answer it.

"Important presidential business?" Grayson asked, thankful that he was out of the room.

"Important whore business." Mellie said without even flinching.

"I see."

Just as Grayson was about to make another comment, Catherine began pushing on his back, and he cried out. Mellie grabbed his hand, and she thought he was going to break it from squeezing so hard. Mellie put her free hand on his cheek. That's all he needed. He forgot about everything for a minute. They were just looking at each other, but then Catherine pushed on another sore spot, and his head flew to Mellie's shoulder.

"Shit this hurts. This is almost enough to make me cry, but I won't because I'm a man." Mellie laughed at him and leaned her head against his.

"Grayson, you've got a slipped disc. You'll need to do some exercises and refrain from too much lifting for a while. If doesn't get better, you may need surgery to put it back."

"How am I supposed to drive home like this?"

"You're not going to be able to. Sitting down for long periods of time will stiffen up your muscles. You'll have to stay here for a while."

"Good thing I have plenty of clothes with me. I was moving stuff to my new condo before I came, so not everything made it out of my car."

"Since you have about a four hour drive home, you're going to need to stay here with mom for a week or two. Your pain should be gone within six weeks, but you're in no shape to drive right now. When you do leave, you'll have to stop often to keep your back muscles from getting stiff."

Mellie helped Grayson put his shirt back on, and Mellie headed towards the kitchen.

"How's Grayson?" Alice asked her daughter.

"He has a slipped disc, and Catherine said he has to stay here for a week or two before he can drive home."

"It'll be nice to have some company." Alice smiled.

"I wish I could stay, but we have to leave in the morning."

"Come back before he goes home."

"I might."

"Mellie, if you two walk away from each other again, you'll regret it."

"I don't know what to tell you, mom. I'm married to the President of the United States, and we have two children."

"That can easily be fixed. I know you aren't happy, Mellie. Sometimes, you have to choose your happiness first."

"Just let me deal with it. Don't meddle, mom."

"The way you two look at each other tells me all I need to know. He still loves you, and you still love him too."

Mellie just walked out of the room. She didn't want to hear what she already knew in her heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Mellie walked upstairs to get Karen up for breakfast. She walked into her room, and sat down on the bed. Karen looked so peaceful. Mellie didn't want to wake her up, but Karen must have sensed her presence because her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, mom." Karen yawned.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"Will you lay with me for a little bit?"

"Of course." Mellie got up and pulled back the covers me crawled in next to her daughter.

Mellie held Karen until she drifted back off to sleep. Mellie got up and left her to sleep. She walked down to the living room and found Grayson asleep on the couch, her mother asleep in the chair, Catherine was reading, and Alicia and Ian were watching a movie. Matthew and his kids were outside playing, and Fitz was nowhere to be found. Teddy was silently playing on the floor in front of his grandmother. Mellie picked him up and took him outside.

"Play catch?"

"Sure, honey."

Teddy grabbed his little football and tried to throw it to Mellie. He had a decent arm for a three-year old.

"Me gonna be football player."

"You sure are." Mellie played with Teddy for a while until he started getting tired. He finally got tired enough to go inside, so Mellie laid him down for a nap. She checked on Karen, and she was reading in her room.

Mellie still couldn't find Fitz, but she didn't care enough to really look for him. She went back downstairs and saw everyone was asleep but Grayson. Mellie walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"How's your back?"

"Hurts like hell." Grayson chuckled.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do it. I pulled you down. Even though you told it the other way around to save me some pride."

"I felt like being nice."

"You look tired."

"I'm always tired."

"Where's your wonderful husband?"

"No clue. Probably on the phone somewhere."

"We're making awkward small talk. This isn't how we talk."

"Well, we're in a room full of people that could wake up at any moment, and I'm falling asleep."

"Then go to sleep. Put your legs on my lap no stretch out." Mellie put her legs on his lap and covered up with a blanket.

"Don't you need to move around?"

"My back will be fine for the hour that you sleep. Close your eyes and shut your mouth. Go to sleep, Mels."

"Just shove me off if you need to get up." Mellie yawned and was out like a light.

Fitz came into the living room and saw everyone asleep. Including his wife looking extra cozy with Grayson. He walked out and slammed a nearby door with the hopes of waking Mellie up. He succeeded because he heard Mellie yawn.

"Oh hi, Fitz. I was looking for you earlier."

"Well I see that you gave up."

"If we're being honest, I didn't care enough to keep looking." Mellie said and rolled her eyes.

"Shocker there. I bet you just couldn't wait to be alone with him."

"As you could see, I wasn't alone with him, but how about you get off my ass and go call Olivia or something."

"So you got mad at me for talking to her, and now you're telling me to go call her."

"Because I have given up with you. I'm done trying. You want to call her, go for it." Mellie walked past him and into the kitchen to start a late lunch for everyone.

"We're having people over for dinner tonight, so everyone needs to stop being lazy and be ready soon. Alicia, Catherine and Mellie you'll have to get around now, so you can help me cook."

"Oh I see how it is. We have to do it all." Alicia laughed.

Mellie, Alicia and Catherine all went upstairs to get around. Fitz found himself alone with Grayson in the living room. Grayson tried to ease himself off the couch, but he couldn't do it.

"Looks like I'm stuck here." Grayson sighed.

"It appears that way."

"Look, I don't know what your deal with me is, but I haven't done a thing to you. I have been nothing but polite." Grayson wasn't going to put up with Fitz's childish antics even if he was the president.

"Polite? You call flirting with my wife polite?"

"So you think calling your mistress at all hours of the night or day is the way a husband acts towards his wife?"

"Don't even stick your nose in our business."

"Mellie is my business, and the way you have treated her is no way a man should treat his wife. You don't deserve her. Hell, I don't either, but everything you have done to her is unspeakable. I wish the world knew who you really were."

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah. I'm talking to a jackass that uses his title to treat everyone around him like shit." Grayson forced himself to stand up and left the room. He didn't care how much it hurt. He didn't want to spend another minute near Fitz.

Grayson was limping upstairs when he ran into Mellie in the hallway.

"Oh, Gray. I'm so sorry. I didn't even pay attention to where I was going. I'll help you to my room. I mean yours." Mellie smiled at him and grabbed his arm.

"Mel, I made it all the way here by myself. Go finish getting ready."

"I will help you. You can't get dressed by yourself."

"I don't think your husband would be okay with you helping me in that department."

"I don't give a damn. You can't do it by yourself."

Grayson gave her a look, and Mellie shut the door after they entered the room.

"What do you want to wear?"

"Can you grab my khakis, the white undershirt that's in there, and my navy blue sweater, please?"

Mellie got everything he asked for and laid them on the bed. She walked to him and slowly lifted off his shirt. She could stare at his chest all day. He loved working out, so he had the body of a man half his age. She must have stared too much because Grayson smirked at her.

"Take a picture, Mel. It'll last longer."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're still standing there staring. I'm getting a little cold."

Mellie grabbed his white shirt, and while she was grabbing it, she ran one hand down his chest and never broke eye contact.

"Mellie."

She helped him put his shirt on, and got close to his ear and whispered, "Don't cop an attitude with me, darling."

Mellie pulled down his sweats and smirked when she saw how quickly she had affected him. She saw his face twist in pain when he stepped out of his sweats.

"Sit down." Mellie told him.

"Mellie, let me put my pants on."

"You act like it's something I've never seen before." Grayson rolled his eyes and let her put his khakis on him.

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't just casually brush that with your hand." Mellie looked up at him and smiled. She heard Grayson mutter under his breath, "Damn tease."

Mellie walked over and got his shoes and slipped them onto his feet. She helped him to his feet, and he jut glared at her.

"What's that look for?"

"Melody Marie, you know what this look is for."

"Ooooooo. You used my full name."

"The last time I was that naked in front of you, it didn't end in me with even more clothes on."

"Let's get you back downstairs, and I'll finish getting around."

"I can handle it. You're leaving tomorrow anyway. Your mom isn't home all day everyday, so I'll have to move around by myself anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go."

Mellie gave him a look and left the room. Grayson ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated groan.

Mellie went back into her room and fanned herself. "Calm down." She told herself. She grabbed her dress and her sweater and put them on. She fixed her makeup, put on her heels, and went downstairs to help with dinner.

She walked into the kitchen where Grayson was sipping wine, and her mother was digging through cupboards.

"What do you want me to start, mom?"

"You're in charge of the red velvet cheesecake. Make two of them please. And if you have time after those, make a plain one."

"Yes ma'am."

"What's the main course?" Grayson asked.

"Chicken in a white wine ad garlic sauce. The cheesecake is at a special request of Catherine and Matthew. Mellie's cheesecake is spectacular. The sides will be determined when Alicia gets down here. Grayson, can you start the chicken for me? I need to go get Alicia and Catherine."

"Of course."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Sure do. I've made this before."

"A man that can cook. Be still my heart." Alice said and left the kitchen.

"So we're cooking together. I always thought this would be our future when we were younger."

"Me too." Mellie said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Mel. For everything."

"Let's just cook dinner."

Mellie was mixing the crust for the cheesecake, and Grayson needed to grab a pan that was in front of her. Without even thinking, he put his hand on her hip and reached for the pan. Mellie turned around to face him. She looked into his eyes, and she had the urge to kiss him.

"We shouldn't."

"I know." Grayson whispered.

"I'll just turn around, and you go back over there."

"Okay."

"Alright." Neither of them moved. A minute later, they heard Alice and Alicia coming, so Grayson moved away as quickly as his back would allow him to.

They all finished making dinner only making a little small talk.

Some family members and family friends started to show up as dinner was being finished. They all gushed over him because none of them had seen him since him and Mellie were in high school.

"You were one heck of a quarterback at UNC, Grayson. One hell of a career. Why didn't you ever go to the NFL?"

"I wanted a steady career, and I wanted a family. Football didn't really fit into there."

Most people asked Grayson the same questions about football. He always gave them the same answers. He didn't really concentrate on talking because he was too busy watching Mellie and Fitz mingle with everyone. Mellie always knew they right moments to grab his arm or look at him affectionately. If Grayson didn't know better, he'd think they were really in love.


	11. Chapter 11

After everyone had finally left, Mellie poured herself a glass of wine and sat down. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Tomorrow they would be going home. She had to go back to her miserable life. She took a gulp of her wine and sighed.

"You look tired." Grayson walked in and sat in a chair across from her.

"Thinking about packing makes me tired."

"What time are you leaving?"

"Around nine or ten. Whenever we're all ready to go. How's your back?"

"Still hurts like a bitch. All the standing I did tonight wasn't very pleasant, but I'll be okay."

"I feel bad that you're stuck here for a week or two."

"I'll be aright. You're mother and I will have a great time. Well I think I should go to bed. Night Mels."

Mellie went upstairs a little while later. She walked into her room, and Fitz was already packing. It looked like his suitcase was almost done, and he had started on hers.

"Well thank you. You didn't have to start on mine."

"I got Teddy's done, and Karen finished hers. Mine is almost done, so I thought I'd get yours started." Mellie walked over and saw that he was doing a fine job, so she sat down and kicked off her heels.

"Thank you."

"Go ahead and go take a shower. I'll finish packing what you don't need for the morning."

"I can help."

"No. I got it. Just go shower, Mellie."

"Okay. Thank you." Mellie smiled as walked to the bathroom. She started the shower and stripped out of her dress.

The heat of the shower relaxed the tension in Mellie's shoulders. For a few minutes, Mellie just stood in the shower. Once she got out, she realized she hadn't grabbed any clothes for bed, so she dried off and threw on her robe. She walked back into the bedroom, and Fitz was snoring away. Mellie put on leggings and a shirt and climbed into bed. She heard Grayson yelling in his room, so she got up and went to his door. She knocked, and he got off the phone and came to the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Everything alright? I heard you yelling, and thought I'd come see if you're okay."

"Come in." Mellie walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What's going on?"

"My soon to be ex wife just yelled at me for not coming home anytime soon. Even though she's in Atlanta. She said something about wanting to go on a vacation with her boyfriend. I told her I wouldn't be home because of my back, and she blew up. She thinks I'm staying here for you."

"I'm married."

"She obviously knows that."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Mels. She just knows that there's something about you that will forever have a hold on me."

"I wouldn't know what keeps you around. I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream." Mellie gave him a small smile and stood up to leave.

"Mellie, you're a hell of a lot more than that. Don't you ever tell yourself that you're any less than spectacular." Grayson walked over and kissed Mellie's forehead before she turned and left.

Mellie got back into her bed and fell asleep thinking of Grayson.

Mellie moaned as she felt his tongue teasing her clit. Grayson looked up and grinned at her. He continued his assault on her with his tongue. Mellie began grinding her hips against his face trying to find release. She could feel her orgasm building. She bucked her hips faster, and Grayson sped up with his tongue. Her walls tightened, and her body began to convulse from the pleasure. Mellie looked down and smiled at him. She saw him stroking himself to get ready to enter her.

Grayson put Mellie's legs on his shoulders and pushed into her.

"Oh God. Yes, Grayson! Right there!"

Grayson picked up his speed, and Mellie cried out. He was hitting the perfect spot, and she was starting to see stars. She could feel her walls tightening.

"Mellie! Wake up." Fitz was shaking Mellie awake. She realized she was drenched with sweat.

"You were whimpering in your sleep. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I didn't realize anything was happening. I'm going to go take another shower." The only thing wrong was the fact that she was horny as hell. Mellie threw off her clothes and got into the shower, and she began to give herself the release that she needed.

Once she was finished in the shower, she went back to bed. She saw Fitz reading when she walked in.

"Everything alright?"

"I'm fine. It must have just been a nightmare. I had no idea what was happening."

Fitz pulled her close and kissed her head. He put his book down and turned off the light. He held Mellie until he was asleep. Mellie rolled over once he was asleep. She was so confused by her feelings. She loved her husband, but she was realizing how much she still cared for Grayson. She sighed and closed her eyes attempting to sleep.

Mellie woke up an hour or two later. She decided she wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so she went downstairs. Mellie went to the den and poured herself a glass of scotch. She walked over to the window and wished her dad was here. He could always make her laugh, but at the same time, he always helped her through everything. Mellie poured another glass of scotch and walked to the kitchen. She walked in and saw her mom eating cheesecake.

"You too, darlin? Here. Have some cheesecake. You don't need scotch on an empty stomach if you expect to be functioning in a couple hours." Mellie finished off her scotch and put the glass in the sink. She walked over and sat down across from her mother.

"You going to say anything, or are you just going to ignore me?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. I'm not who you and dad raised me to be."

"I have one question for you."

"Ask away."

"Are you happy?"

"I can say that I'm living the life I wanted."

"But are you happy?"

"I have two beautiful children, a husband who's the most powerful man in the country, more money than God, and a killer wardrobe."

"Melody Marie, are you happy?"

"I don't know."

"Baby girl, if you aren't happy, then what's the point?"

"I do love him. I know that's not always enough, but I can't leave him. He's president, and I do want a career after he's out of office."

"I thought I taught you better than that. You don't have to rely on him for a career. You can easily have a career without him."

"I've spent twenty years with him."

"And you two haven't been happy in a very long time. Just follow your heart, and I will support you." Alice kissed her daughter's head and walked out of the kitchen.

Mellie put her head in her hands and fought back the tears. She didn't know what she wanted. She put the cheesecake away and walked back upstairs. Mellie knew she needed more than three hours of sleep. She walked into the room, and it was freezing. She couldn't find a sweatshirt, so she grabbed Fitz's navy sweatshirt. She got into bed and was still cold, so she went closer to Fitz. He put his arms around her in his sleep, and Mellie closed her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately.

The alarm clock going off was unwanted by Mellie and Fitz. Mellie burned her head in Fitz's chest, and Fitz put a pillow over his head. Fitz reached one arm behind him to the alarm and shut it off. They both drifted off again, but someone knocked on their door.

"Who is it?" Mellie yelled.

"Melody, you two need to get up. You have to leave soon." Alice called from the hallway.

Mellie growled, and Fitz opened his eyes.

"Melody Marie, get up now. Fitzgerald, you too. Up. Both of you."

"I feel like we should get up." Fitz chuckled.

"Mom, we are up."

"Come to the door, and prove it. You could easily go back to sleep if I don't make you come to this door."

"For shits sake." Mellie rolled her eyes and got up. Fitz got up and went to find a shirt.

"Here I am. Right here. Up and standing right in don't of you." Alice looked past Mellie and saw a shirtless Fitz. She gave Mellie a look and walked away. Grayson walked past right as Mellie was about to shut the door. He smiled at her and kept walking. Mellie shut the door, and laid back on the bed.

"Mels, I'm going to go get in the shower. Try not to fall asleep. I'll plug in your curling iron, so it's ready when I'm done." Fitz laughed at her and closed the bathroom door.

Mellie was reading when Fitz came out in only a towel. She looked above her glasses and admired the view. He had such a great body.

"Mels, the bathroom is big enough for the both of us to get ready. You might want to get moving." Fitz smiled.

"I know. I just feel lazy today." Mellie slowly got up and grabbed her dress that was hanging up and everything else that she needed and moved it to the bathroom. Mellie put her bra on, and she was reaching for her robe when Fitz walked back in. Mellie grabbed it and put it on quickly. She could see him staring out of the corner of her eye. At least he still like to look at her. Mellie put all her makeup out on the counter, and Fitz gave her a look.

"Mellie, this counter is huge, and you're taking all the space."

"You snooze, you lose." Mellie smirked and started doing her hair.

Fitz moved some of her stuff over and began shaving.

"Have you seen the tie I left out?"

"It's on the hanger with my dress. Your shirt is laying out on the bed with your jacket and pants."

"Thank you." Fitz kissed her cheek and walked into the bedroom. Mellie stood there taken aback. He was being awfully kind today.

Mellie finished her hair and makeup and stepping her dress.

"Fitz! Can you come zip me up?" Mellie called into the bedroom.

"Be right there!" Fitz came in and zipped up her dress. Mellie turned around and began tying his tie.

"Have you seen my heels?" Fitz walked out and came back in with her heels and his jacket. She helped him into his jacket and put her shoes on.

"I'll go make sure the kids are ready, and you start taking our suitcases down."

"Alright. Make sure Teddy didn't take anything out of his."

Mellie walked into Karen's room and saw her playing with Teddy.

"You two ready to go?"

"We just need something to eat." Karen smiled at her mother.

"Okay. Let's take your stuff downstairs and find something to eat real quick." Mellie started to grab Karen's stuff, but her brother Matthew came in and grabbed it.

"I got it, Mel. Knowing you, you'll trip down the stairs in those heels while carrying this."

"I could easily carry that, but you go ahead. I'll just carry Teddy down. Come here, Teddybear."

Once they got downstairs, Mellie smelled muffins. Teddy jumped out of her arms and ran to the kitchen following Karen.

"Catherine, I smell your muffins." Mellie said.

"I got up and was bored, so I decided to make some. Take some on the plane with you."

"Of course. I could never pass up your muffins."

Fitz came in and took a bite of the muffin Mellie was eating.

"Get your own. This is mine." Fitz smiled at her as he took the last of hers.

"Oops."

"We should get going Karen, Teddy, hug everyone and tell them goodbye."

"Melody, you weren't going to leave without telling me goodbye, were you?" Alice said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Of course not."

Everyone said their goodbyes. Mellie waited until Fitz and the kids were outside to talk to her mother for a minute.

"Can you tell him goodbye for me? I can't do it."

"Of course. Come back before he leaves."

"I might. I'll do my best. Goodbye, mom."

"Goodbye, sweetheart. Take care of yourself and my grandbabies."

"I will."

Mellie walked outside and got into the car.


	12. Chapter 12

The next week went by agonizingly slow. Mellie hadn't talked to Grayson since he told her that he still loved her. She missed talking to him. Her and Fitz had hardly talked since they got back home. Mellie wasn't bothered by it. That just meant that they weren't arguing.

Mellie and Fitz had an appearance to make at a charity lunch later in the afternoon. As Mellie pasted on her smile and waved, a secret service agent handed her a phone.

"You may want to look a little more convincing, darling. I doubt I'm the only one that can see through that pretty fake smile of yours." Grayson chuckled, and Mellie's smile went from fake to real almost instantly.

"It's been working all these years." Mellie said as she waved at the people.

"You were doing well until you aired your dirty laundry on live television, my dear."

"I wouldn't put up with that comment from anyone else." Mellie said through her smile.

"Oh I know. That's why I'm having fun. Get back to your smiling and waving. Talk to you later."

Mellie couldn't help but smile for real. Fitz had been side eyeing her the whole time, but she didn't give a damn.

After the charity lunch, Mellie went up to the residence to play with Teddy. She had to go ask Fitz if he was having dinner with them, so she went to the oval.

"Ma'am, you can't go in."

"Why not, Lauren?"

"He's in a meeting."

"With whom, may I ask?"

"I can't say, Madame First Lady." That was all she needed to hear. She turned to go, but Lauren stood up and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Grant. I really am."

"Thank you, Lauren. Tell my husband I'm going back to North Carolina whenever you see him next."

"Are you taking Teddy, ma'am?"

"Yes. Please let him know. I'll probably be gone before he comes to the residence."

"Yes ma'am."

Mellie went upstairs to pack a suitcase for her and Teddy. She bought plane tickets that way Fitz couldn't order her plane to stay grounded.

Mellie finished getting around and left the house before Fitz even knew she was gone. Her and Teddy boarded the plane without anyone knowing that it was them. She couldn't believe they made it through the airport without anyone other than the woman at the counter recognizing them, and that was only because their names were on their boarding passes.

Once the plane landed, the drive to her mother's felt like forever. When they got to the house, Mellie was surprised to see that Grayson's car was gone. She unbuckled Teddy from his car seat and went inside.

"Mom!"

"Mellie? Is that you, darlin?" Alice called from the kitchen. Mellie walked into the kitchen with Teddy.

"Hi, mom. Where's Grayson?"

"I should have known that's why you came back. He left a couple days ago. He should've stayed longer because the poor man could barely walk, but he was anxious to get back to work. He didn't have anything to do here. Idle hands are the devil's playthings. He had too much time to think." Mellie sat down and sighed.

"I should have came back sooner. I went back with Fitz thinking that was what I was supposed to do, but all he wants is Olivia Pope."

"Oh stop that right now. Quit with the Scarlett O'Hara thing. Oh how you've suffered. The whole world is suffering, darling. You went with Fitz because that was the safe option. Stop being afraid of getting hurt by Grayson because newsflash sweetheart, all Fitz has ever done is hurt you. You let Olivia Pope into your marriage, so you have to take some of the blame. I get that you're hurt, but we've all been hurt. Whether you like it or not, you love both of them in some form."

"I don't even know what love is anymore."

"Oh for heaven's sake! You don't know what love is? Do you think any of us do? I'm not going to sit here and let you pity yourself. Either you go to him, or you go home. You won't stay here and sulk. I have babied you too much. I always did and still do. Go make a decision. I'll support you either way. Leave Teddy here. I'd like to spend time with my grandson." Mellie silently got up, kissed Teddy, hugged her mother and walked out.

Mellie fell asleep during the drive to Grayson's. She woke up a few minutes before they arrived. They came around the corner, and Mellie saw him standing in his driveway in sweatpants and slippers. She couldn't help but smile. The car came to a stop, and Hal got out and opened her door. Grayson looked up in confusion, and smiled when he saw it was her.

"So you make road trips in heels and dresses these days?" Grayson smiled.

"Hi, hello, how are you? I come here, and I get criticized for my outfit? Maybe I'll just leave." She smirked because she knew she wasn't going anywhere.

Grayson walked towards her, and she met him halfway. She dropped her purse, he dropped the papers in his hand, and their lips met. Mellie moaned as he deepened the kiss, but he released her mouth and put his forehead to hers.

"We can't stand out here. You are married to the president." Grayson grabbed her hand and her suitcase, and she grabbed his papers and her purse. He led her inside the house.

"I thought you were moving into a condo, but mom said you were still here at your house."

"I've only moved some clothes and minor furniture. Since I still can't lift too much, it'll have to wait."

"I see. Well I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." Mellie bent over to grab a couple things out of her suitcase, and Grayson had to keep from groaning at the sight. Her dress left nothing to the imagination.

Mellie knew he was staring, so as she got up, she winked at him and walked away. It was a relief to be out of the dress and have her heels off. She pulled her hair into a bun and walked out.

"Mels, I don't know what you plan on doing. I can take your suitcase to the guest room if you want, or my room. It's up to you."

"I'll take it to the guest room for now. You don't need to carry it. Your back still isn't healed." Grayson nodded his head and sighed.

Mellie knew he wanted her to stay in his room, but she was still married. She came back downstairs and turned on her phone. She had a bunch of missed calls from Fitz. She called him back, and could tell he was upset the second he picked up.

"You take my son without even asking me? Really, Mellie?"

"I'm glad you care that I left."

"You took my son."

"Not like you ever give him attention anyway, Fitzgerald, so don't even start. I don't know when we'll be home. Goodbye." Mellie hung up and put her head in her hands. Grayson came up and rubbed her shoulders.

"Relax."

"I don't do well with relaxing." Mellie said, but she could feel the tension leaving her shoulders as Grayson rubbed them.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed. We can talk in the morning and see where things go from there." Grayson said.

"Sounds good." Mellie walked upstairs, and Grayson was right behind her. Mellie got to the guest bedroom, and Grayson kissed her head and went to his room.

Mellie tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She just kept tossing and turning. She put on her robe and left her room. She walked down the hallway to Grayson's room, and saw it was cracked open. She walked in, and Grayson turned to look at her.

"I couldn't sleep." Mellie said quietly.

"I can't either." Grayson pulled back the covers. Mellie took off her robe and got in next to him.

He pulled her close, and she curled into him. They both drifted off into the best sleep they'd both had in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Grayson woke up me saw Mellie sleeping. He could get used to seeing her like that every morning. He smiled when he saw her eyes open slowly.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning. What time is it? It's light out, and I don't remember the last time I slept until the sun was up."

"It's almost eleven. I have to get up. I could have kept sleeping if my back wouldn't have started hurting. I have to put some icy hot on it."

"I'll help you. Where is it?"

"In the bathroom on the sink."

"Okay. You flip over, and I'll be right back." Mellie threw on her robe and went into his bathroom. It was oddly clean for a man's bathroom. She grabbed the icy hot and went back into the bedroom.

Mellie got onto the bed and straddled Grayson. She began rubbing the icy hot onto Grayson's back, and he groaned.

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Just keep going."

Mellie could feel his muscles quivering under her touch. Once she was done putting the icy hot on, she continued to rub his back.

"You're lucky I can't flip over. I don't want this on my sheets." Mellie smiled and bent over and bit his ear. She rubbed her center against his backside, and Grayson groaned. He could feel her breath against his ear.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Mellie smirked and got up. Grayson buried his face in his pillow and sighed.

Mellie got out of the shower and realized she hadn't grabbed any clothes. All she had was her robe, so she put it on and grabbed her dirty clothes. She walked into the bedroom and saw Grayson as asleep, so she went down the hallway to the guest bedroom. She got dressed, did her hair and makeup, and called to talk to Teddy. Once she was done with everything, Grayson was still asleep, so she went down to make lunch.

Grayson came downstairs a little later and saw Mellie in the kitchen.

"Smells good."

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. It's about time you got up."

"I might have to go into the office in an hour or two. I have a client that wants to meet."

"I see."

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to draw up divorce papers for me. I'll go home in a day or two and give them to him."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Mellie smiled at him and handed him a plate.

After he ate, Grayson took a quick shower and got dressed. He came downstairs carrying a tie, dress shoes, and his jacket. Mellie automatically came over and helped tie his tie as if it was an everyday routine. He smiled at her, and she kissed him. It was slow and loving. He put his hand on her hip, but she stopped him.

"You have to go, and you're back is not ready for any of that."

"I will make it be ready."

"Go. You're going to be late." Mellie helped him into his jacket, and he kissed her cheek and left.

Mellie sat around all day and watched tv. She was anxious for Grayson to come back, but the time alone was nice. She talked to Teddy a few times throughout the day, and she talked to Karen once. Mellie started to get hungry and decided to find something to make for dinner. She decided on ordering in because there wasn't much to cook. Right after she got off the phone with the Chinese restaurant, Grayson walked in.

"Hello, darlin." Grayson smiled as he took his jacket off.

"Hi. I just ordered dinner."

"Alright." Grayson loosened his tie leaned against the counter. He pulled an envelope out of his briefcase and handed it to Mellie.

"Is this..."

"Sure is. I've got purple tabs on everything you need to sign, and blue tab on what he needs to sign."

"Thank you." Mellie smiled and pulled out the papers. She grabbed a pen and signed everywhere she needed without blinking.

"When are you going back?"

"I called Fitz and told him I'll be home tomorrow. He's sending one of the planes to an airport here. I'm leaving Teddy with my mom."

"I see." Grayson was going to say more, but he doorbell rang. He went to go answer it, and Mellie got drinks.

After dinner, Mellie curled up next to Grayson on the couch.

"How long until you come back?"

"I don't know. As soon as possible, but I'll have to stay until someone else can take over as First Lady. He'll probably move Olivia in as soon as I drop the papers on his desk."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know. I can't stay with you when I come back though. I'll have to get my own house, find a firm to work at. We have to ease into dating in public."

"You'll still come over no see me, right?"

"Of course!" Mellie turned and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Gray, I would gladly take this farther, but your back is still bad, and I can't have this over my head. I've already cheated on him once."

"I understand. We'll go upstairs and strictly sleep. No funny business."

"Okay."

Mellie got up, me Grayson smacked her ass.

"Grayson, don't you dare."

"Sorry. I'm done." Grayson put his hands up and followed her upstairs.

Mellie woke up feeling lighter than she had in a long time. She was ready to start a new chapter. She got around with Grayson. It came easy. Being around him before starting the day was like a second nature. Mellie tied his tie, helped him with his jacket, and he grabbed her suitcase. She smiled at him as she got into the car and left.

The plane ride felt extremely short. Once the plane landed, her stomach turned. She knew Fitz would be waiting for her outside of the plane. Had to keep up appearances. Mellie suddenly got a bad feeing. She shook it off and grabbed her purse. The plane door opened, and she stepped out. She saw Fitz standing at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at her. Before she could go down to him, she heard two shots go off, and Fitz fell to the ground. Mellie screamed and rushed down to him. Secret service agents hurried to grab him and put him in the limo. Mellie held him in her arms all the way to the hospital.

"Fitz, don't you dare die on me. I can't lose you too." Mellie sobbed into his chest. They finally arrived at the hospital, and Fitz was taken away from her. He barely made it through the first shooting. Mellie couldn't handle it. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Her legs suddenly went weak, and everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

Mellie woke up in a hospital bed and saw her mother sitting next to the bed. Mellie looked around for Teddy, but she didn't see him.

"He's with Grayson. I dropped him off on my way to the airport."

"How long have I been out?" Mellie looked around confused.

"About eight hours. They gave you a sedative after you passed out." Mellie nodded her head, but se suddenly realized why she passed out, and she started to cry.

"How's Fitz?" She asked quietly.

"All I know is he's in surgery. He took a shot to the chest and a shot to the shoulder. Obviously the one that hit his shoulder didn't do much critical damage, but the shot to the chest has caused quite a few issues. He's been in surgery for about seven hours. They said they would come tell me when he's out." Mellie covered her face with her hands.

"I was going to hand him divorce papers the second we got into the limo. I have them in my purse."

"That was a fast decision."

"Well it doesn't matter now. Do you know how bad it would look if I divorced him now?"

"To hell with how it looks! You need to put yourself first!"

"What I want doesn't factor into this anymore. I have to take care of Fitz. Who knows how long he'll be out this time. I can't walk away now."

"Your loyalty to him is by far your greatest flaw, my dear." Mellie sighed and looked out the window. She already knew what her mother was telling her. Mellie started to drift off again when a doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Grant, the president is out of surgery."

"How is he?"

"He's stable for now. The bullet did a lot of damage, but we managed to fix it. His heart could still fail. We'll know more when he becomes responsive."

"And how long will that be?"

"It could be anywhere from a couple hours to a day or so. It's not like last time when he went into a coma. Right now he's just unresponsive which is expected. He's basically just sleeping. You can go see him if you'd like."

The doctor left and Mellie changed into the clothes her mom had brought for her. She walked down to Fitz's room with her mom. Mellie walked in and stood by the bed. She grabbed Fitz's hand and made circles with her thumb. She sat down beside the bed, and her mom went to the other side.

"I can go if you want me to, Mel. I need to get a hotel room anyway."

"No. Stay with me please. You can stay at the White House with me."

"Sure thing, darlin. I'm just going to go get some coffee. Do you want anything?" Mellie shook her head, and her mom kissed her head and left.

"Fitz, I need you to wake up. Please. The kids need you. And I do too." Mellie sat back in the chair and closed her eyes. She felt Fitz squeeze her hand. She shot up and looked at home.

"Fitz! Are you awake?" His eyes fluttered open, and he looked at her.

"Hi." He said in a gruff voice.

"Hi there." She smiled at him, but she immediately felt guilty for what was sitting in her purse. She would have to find a way to get rid of those.

"How long was I out this time?"

"Not even a full day, honey. You took a bullet to your left shoulder and another one to your chest. The one that hit you in the chest did some damage, but you should be alright. They said they would know more once you woke up. I thought we said no more getting shot." Mellie smiled at him.

"Not like I knew this was coming, Mel." Fitz laughed lightly. He looked at his wife and smiled. He was truly looking at her for the first time in a long time. He missed her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mellie felt the guilt running through her like and endless wave.

"Because I've escaped death twice, and you've been by my side through it all. There aren't enough words to express how grateful I am for everything you have done and put up with. I'm sorry, Mel."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm going to go talk to your doctor then go back to the house for a little bit. I'll see you later." Mellie bent down to kiss his cheek before she left.

"Wait. Where's Teddy?"

"He's in Asheville with my mom." Mellie hurried out before her mom could come into the room. Mellie found her waking back to the room.

"Mom, I need you to go get Teddy and take him back to your house before Fitz finds out and rips my ass a new one. He's awake, and doing okay for now. I'm going back to the house for a little bit to shower and eat."

"So where does all this leave Grayson?"

"Mom, stay out of it." Alice threw her hands up in surrender.

"Okay. Okay." Alice hugged her daughter goodbye and left the hospital.

Mellie got back to the White House and began trying to figure out what to do with the divorce papers. She had just gotten them out of her purse when her phone rang. She went to get it and saw that it was Grayson.

"Mellie! I'm so glad you picked up! I've been calling since I heard! Darlin, are you alright?" Grayson was talking so fast that Mellie could hardly keep up.

"Grayson, take a breath. I am fine. Fitz is awake and talking after having surgery. I passed out from the stress, but I'm fine. How's Teddy?"

"He's asleep. He was asking for you earlier."

"My poor baby. My mom is coming to get him. She said she pick him up in the morning."

"Mellie, where are we at right now."

"I don't know. I can't leave him now. I'm sorry." The phone got quiet for a minute.

"It's fine. I understand. I should go. I'm glad you and Fitz are okay. Talk to you later, Mellie."

Mellie just held the phone in her hand. Grayson was never like that with her. She knew she hurt him, but she didn't know what else to do. She took a shower and changed her clothes then left for the hospital.

Mellie walked in as Fitz's doctor was walking out.

"Hi honey. Any news?" Mellie asked.

"They said they're going to watch me for a couple days and see how I do. I should be home by the end of the week."

"That's good!"

"You don't have to stay here tonight, Mel. I'm okay."

"I'm staying here. End of discussion."

"Yes boss." Fitz smirked at him, and Mellie smiled. Mellie looked at him and knew she still loved him. She just didn't know if that was enough.

"Mels, you can't sleep in that chair."

"Looks like I'm going to have to." She chuckled and pulled the blanket up around her and closed her eyes. She heard Fitz groan as he was shifting himself in the bed. Mellie opened her eyes and as about to tell him to be careful when she saw he made space for her.

"At least lay in the bed, Mel. You can stretch out if you sleep up here with me."

"No. I'd be too afraid of hurting you."

"Melody Grant, just get in the damn bed." Mellie gave him a dirty look and got in the bed next to him.

"Goodnight, Fitzgerald."

"Goodnight, Melody."


	15. Chapter 15

The next couple days went by, and Fitz continued to get better. Mellie stayed by his side at the hospital. She only left to shower and check on what was going on at the White House. She was currently at the White House talking to Cyrus. She went to the residence to get some clothes for her and Fitz. She called Fitz on her way back to the hospital to see if he wanted anything other than hospital food, but he didn't answer. She didn't think anything of it, so she just went straight to the hospital. She walked into Fitz's room and saw Olivia. She was sitting on Fitz's bed holding his hand. Olivia stood up as soon as she saw Mellie walk in. Mellie dropped Fitz's bag on the chair and walked out without a word. She wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Mellie got in the car and was surprised when she didn't cry. There weren't any tears left in her. She got back to the White House and went to her office. She unlocked her drawer and pulled out the divorce papers. She set them on her desk and leaned back in her chair and sighed. She wanted to call Grayson, but se couldn't keep bouncing between him and Fitz. She knew she needed to do this on her own without Grayson. He had already helped her enough by getting her the divorce papers. Fitz kept calling Mellie, but she didn't pick up.

The next couple days were spent working. Mellie helped Cyrus run the country, but she still had to pick China patterns like usual. She ignored calls from Fitz. She got a voicemail earlier in the day saying that Fitz would be home by the end of the day. Cyrus walked into her office in a hurry.

"Mellie, I need you to be there to greet Fitz when he gets back. Stop licking your wounds. Shake it off, and act like the dutiful wife. Yes, he's an asshole. Yes, you deserve better, but you are a part of the Grant political dynasty. You are going to smile and wave, and you're going to pretend that everything is fine. Do you hear me?"

"You hear me Cyrus. I am done. He can walk in here and get down on his knees and beg, but I am done. I've got divorce papers, and if you don't let me go quietly, I will tell the world about everything. I won't spare any details this time." Cyrus stood there dumbfounded, and Mellie walked out.

Cyrus couldn't believe that she was finally leaving him. She should have done it years ago. Cyrus was proud of her for finally protecting herself.

Fitz arrived expecting to see Mellie, but she was nowhere to be found. He knew she was upset. Cyrus was probably furious with her for not coming to the hospital to bring him home, but Fitz didn't blame her for staying away. Fitz was walking to the oval to check on things when he saw Cyrus.

"We have a slight problem." Cyrus whispered. Cyrus followed Fitz into the oval, so they could talk.

"Define slight."

"As in it could look bad for Mellie and you."

"What happened?" Fitz was expecting Cyrus to say that someone saw Olivia in his hospital room.

"She's divorcing you."

"What?" Fitz had to sit down. He couldn't believe it.

"She's one, Fitz. You have hurt her too much, and I'm happy she's finally leaving you. She deserves better. I'm not going to stop her."

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"Fitz, let it be. She'll come to you with everything on her own time."

"No. This is my life! This is my marriage!"

"That you single handedly pissed down the drain. You choose now to care? That's low. Even for you. After everything, you choose now to fight for her? She's already more than halfway out the door, Fitz. You can't fix this. She may still love you, but she can't handle it anymore." Cyrus shook his head and walked out.

Fitz put his head in his hands and sighed. He had been waiting for Olivia to stop talking so he could tell her he was done when Mellie walked in. Olivia was holding his hand, and he didn't want to be mean and shove her away. He did care for her, but he loved Mellie. It just took him a while to figure that out. Through everything, she had never left his side. He had left hers, but she never left his. He had to go find her and tell her before she left him. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Even when they were fighting, he still needed her.

Fitz went up to the oval as quickly as he could. He found her packing.

"Mellie, what are you doing?"

"Cyrus hasn't told you? I'm leaving. The divorce papers are on the nightstand. Teddy is still at my mom's, so I'll keep him with me. I'll bring him back in a week or two to see you. I'll still do the First Lady duties until you move your whore in."

"Mellie, don't go. Please." Mellie stopped what she was doing and looked up. He sounded like he was practically begging.

"Fitz, don't."

"Mellie, I ended it with her. That's what I was doing when you walked in. I love you, Mellie."

"Fitz, if love was money, I'd be bankrupt. I have nothing left for you."

"Yes you do! Mellie, stay. We can work this out. Please. I need you."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Mellie, I just told you that I love you, and you don't know what to say? Say you love me too, or you're willing to try. Just say something! Don't just stand there and look empty."

"Fitz, I am empty. I am broken. And I do love you. I always have, and I always will, but love isn't enough. I can't keep doing this."

"Mels, please. I know I screwed up big time. I'm a very stupid and flawed man. I don't know a whole lot, but I do know that I love you. I love you more than anything. I don't know why it took me so long to see it."

"I'm afraid it's too late. Too much damage has been done."

Mellie got up and walked out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

The next couple of weeks went by quickly. Mellie moved back to North Carolina with Teddy. As on as the press caught wind of Mellie divorcing Fitz, they wanted her head on a stick. Fitz stood up for her and took the blame, but they still went after Mellie. Mellie hadn't talked to Fitz or Grayson since she left. Mellie was folding laundry when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi, Mellie. Can we talk?"

"I don't really have anything to say to you."

"Please, Mellie. I came all the way to North Carolina."

"Fine." She gave him her address and hung up. She was hoping she wouldn't regret it.

Twenty minutes later, a town car pulled up. Andrew got out and walked to the door. Mellie opened it without a word and let him in.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Getting right to the point, I see." Andrew chuckled

"What do you want? I'm busy, Andrew."

"We can be together now, Mellie. It didn't go the way I planned, but that doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"It was me. I did it."

"Did what?" Mellie knew what he was going to say before he said it, but she needed to hear it.

"I had him shot, Mellie. I did it for you. He wasn't good enough for you. He treated you badly, but I love you. I was going to get rid of him, so I could be president and we could be together. I did it all for you." Andrew said as he stepped closer to Mellie. She began backing up towards the wall.

"Don't you dare say you did any of it for me. I didn't ask you to do it. I didn't want you to. I love Fitz."

"Don't say that. Why would you divorce him if you loved him?"

"Because our love was toxic. It was the kind that ate you alive. My love for him consumed me for so long that I lost myself. I love him, but I'm not in love with him."

"Stop saying that you love him! I know you don't! Don't make me angry, Mellie!" Andrew kept getting closer to Mellie.

"Andrew, stop. Please."

"Mellie, you've upset me."

Mellie could hear Teddy crying upstairs.

"Andrew, let me go to Teddy."

"I can't let you do that." Andrew had Mellie completely backed against the wall. He grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him. He ran his hand up her body. She went into panic mode. It was just like she was back on that couch years ago.

All of a sudden agents burst into the house. They grabbed Andrew, and Mellie fell to the ground sobbing.

"Ma'am. Mrs. Grant. Are you okay?" Mellie just cried for a couple minutes. The agent sat down next to her and held her hand. She didn't know how much time went by, but soon Catherine and Alicia walked in. The agent got up and let them near their sister. Catherine pulled Mellie to her, and Alicia went upstairs to Teddy.

"You're okay. They've got him." Catherine just held her until Mellie calmed down.

"He knew. That's why he did it. He knew." Mellie said quietly.

"He knew about what happened?"

"Yes."

"That asshole. I'm so sorry, Mellie. For everything." Alicia came downstairs on the phone with someone.

"No she's okay. She's just shaken up. Ok. I will."

"How did you get here so fast?"

"We were at mom's when Fitz called us."

"How did he know?" Mellie thought for a minute. Then she got up and went to her phone. She dialed his number.

"YOU HAVE CAMERAS IN MY HOUSE? REALLY FITZGERALD? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Mellie, calm down. There's only a few." Mellie put her phone down for a second to yell for an agent.

"HAL! I want my house swept for cameras. You bring all of them to me." Alicia and Catherine just watched as Mellie yelled.

"Now Fitzgerald, you better tell me why you are watching me."

"I did it because I wanted to my sure you were okay. Listen, we can talk more in a little bit. My plane is getting ready to land." Before Mellie could respond, he hung up.

Mellie walked over to the couch and sat down. Alicia and Catherine were next to her right away.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay."

"You should get to bed. Teddy is sound asleep, and you need to rest."

"No. Fitz is on his way here. He said he plane was landing, and I know he didn't have anywhere to go this week. You two can stay here. All of the extra rooms are good to go. Just pick whichever ones you want. I'm fine." Alicia and Catherine kissed Mellie's forehead and went upstairs. About an hour later, Fitz knocked on the door. He didn't say a word. He just pulled her close to him. Mellie started to cry again.

"It's my fault you were shot. He had you shot. It's my fault."

"Mellie, it isn't your fault. He's crazy. He's going to jail for a long time." Fitz took Mellie to the couch, and held her until they both fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Fitz woke up around three in the morning and carried Mellie upstairs. He laid her down under the covers of her bed. He got in next to her and went back to sleep.

Mellie snuggled in closer to Fitz's warmth. She opened her eyes for a minute and asked herself what she was doing. She couldn't let this happen. She couldn't give him her heart again. She wouldn't make it out alive this time.

"Stop thinking, Mel." Mellie sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"This can't happen. We're almost divorced, Fitz."

"Nothing is happening. We slept in the same bed. Just like we have for the last twenty years. That's all." Fitz stretched out in the bed, and Mellie saw his chest. She had to look away and control her breathing.

"I'm going to go shower, and you go put some clothes on."

"I'm going to close my eyes for another hour while you shower."

"I don't take an hour."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"We aren't going to bicker about this. I'll take as long as I damn well please. This is my house." Mellie got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Fitz just smiled as he watched her walk to the bathroom.

He missed this. Waking up next to her was perfect. He couldn't imagine his life without !Mellie, and he was going to do his best to keep her. He knew she had been putting off filing the divorce papers, so he still had hope.

Mellie stepped into the shower and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Waking up next to him was everything she wanted and needed, but she didn't trust him. She couldn't stay married to him if she didn't trust him, and there was also Grayson. He was sweet, caring, and she did still care deeply for him. She wanted to talk to him, but Mellie knew she had to do it face to face. It wasn't a conversation that should happen over the phone.

Mellie got out of the shower and went downstairs to find Fitz cooking breakfast for Teddy.

"Daddy, when we going home? I miss you."

"I know, buddy. I'm working on it. Daddy didn't treat mommy very well, so I have to apologize a lot."

"Why you do that? Mommy is nice. She makes me chicken nuggets." Fitz just laughed and kissed Teddy's head.

Mellie walked to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of fruit.

"You don't want French toast? You love my French toast."

"I'm trying to eat healthier."

"Mellie, are you serious? Just eat some real food."

"Fitzgerald, I said no." Fitz walked over with some French toast on a fork, and he put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes ad groaned.

"I told you it was good." Fitz had to turn around quickly. He wasn't expecting her to make that noise. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wanted her, but he wouldn't push her.

Mellie laughed and put her bowl in the sink. She picked up Teddy and took him to go get dressed.

"I have to get back to the White House. Call me if you need anything, Mels." Without thinking Mellie turned her cheek towards him, and Fitz kissed her goodbye. Neither of them noticed until Fitz was already out of the room.

It was so easy to just fall back to the way they were. Mellie ran her hand over her face and took a deep breath.

Mellie decided to go to Grayson's and talk to him face to face, so she took Teddy to her mom's. The car pulled up outside of Grayson's, and Mellie slowly walked to the door. She knocked on the door, and Grayson opened the door and let her in without a word.

"Grayson..."

"Here to get my hopes up again?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was going to get shot, and I needed time to think after I did leave him."

"But you're choosing him anyway?"

"I'm not choosing either of you. I need to be alone. I care about both of you, but I need to be by myself."

"I understand." Grayson was going to say more, but the oven went off. He went into the kitchen, and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Grayson." Mellie went to the door and opened it. In front of her stood a pretty blonde woman and two little girls. Mellie didn't know what to say. Grayson's ex wife and two daughters were standing right in front of her.

Grayson walked out of the kitchen and to the door to stand behind Mellie. He silently cursed himself for letting her get the door.

"Grayson, why is Mellie Grant at your house and answering the door?"

"Grayson, I'm going to go to the kitchen." Mellie walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She should have known better than to answer the door. She downed the wine and went to pour another, but she decided she shouldn't. She could hear Grayson's ex yelling at him. Mellie decided that his daughters shouldn't have to stand there and listen to their parents fighting, so she went to go get them.

"Girls, come with me." The girls started to walk towards Mellie.

"Oh hell no! You aren't taking my daughters anywhere! Grayson, why you letting this frigid bitch try to take my daughters?" Mellie couldn't believe this woman.

"Who do you think you are? How about you go back to the country club, and leave your daughters here where a parent will actually raise them. You better watch who you call a frigid bitch, sweetheart. Let's not forget who I am. Those lovely secret service agents won't hesitate to take you down if I scream." Mellie turned and took the girls into the kitchen.

"Hi, girls. I'm Mellie. What are your names?"

"I'm Emily."

"I'm Madison. Are you daddy's girlfriend?"

"No, sweetheart. We're just friends."

"Aren't you the First Lady?"

"Yes I am. Are you girls hungry?"

They both said yes, so Mellie got out plates for them. They began to chatter away while they ate. Mellie missed having lots of noise. Teddy was calm and quiet. Mellie didn't hear Grayson come in.

"I know that look. That looks means you want more kids."

"No. I just miss the noise. I've already had three. Karen and Teddy are enough." Mellie immediately felt a lump in her throat when she thought of Jerry.

"I'm sorry, Mel. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I'm fine. I should get going."

"No, Mellie! We want you to stay!"

"I'm sorry, girls. I have to go pick my son up, so we can have dinner."

"Bring him here!"

"Not tonight. Maybe some other time." Mellie smiled at the girls. They were adorable.

"I'll walk you to the door."

Grayson walked behind Mellie wordlessly. Mellie turned to say goodbye, but she paused.

"You could have stayed."

"You didn't ask me to."

"Because if you were here, you wouldn't be here. You'd be thinking of him."

"That's not true. Goodbye, Grayson."

Mellie picked up Teddy, and started the drive back to her house. She quickly changed her mind and told the agents to go to the airport.


	18. Chapter 18

The last few months was a healing process between Mellie and Fitz. They started seeing a marriage counselor once a week. Mellie also saw a therapist on her own once a week. Things had drastically improved between them. They spent more time together, and they also spent a lot of time with their children. Karen had moved back to D.C., and she was going to school locally. Mellie didn't want to throw away anymore time with her kids.

"Mellie, we see Doctor Miller soon. We need to start heading to car."

"Teddy, sweetheart, mommy has to go."

Fitz helped Mellie up off the floor, and they walked to the car holding hands. They got in, me Fitz was looking at briefs. His hand was on Mellie's thigh out of habit. Mellie was looking out the window as she felt his hand start to creep up her thigh.

"Fitzgerald, we agreed. Don't start something we can't finish."

"Mels, I'm dying here. You can't expect me to look at you and sit close to you and not want to rip your clothes off."

"Fitz, Dr. Miller says we need to wait, and we both agreed."

"Don't even deny that you are dying to. I saw you undressing me with your eyes at breakfast. You need it more than I do." Fitz smirked and moved his hand higher.

"I'm perfectly fine." Mellie's eyes got bigger the closer his hand got.

"I bet." Fitz smiled as Mellie closed her eyes in anticipation. Fitz took his hand off her thigh and chuckled.

"I can go without longer than you." Mellie cleared her throat and and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mellie, that's your tell. You're going to combust here soon."

"I have a tell? Some when?"

"Since we started dating, my dear. You pinch the bridge of your nose. I can go much longer than you, sweetheart. You've always been the needy one."

"That's horse shit. You're the one that would ditch class early when you knew I was in the apartment just for a quickie."

"This is true, but you're the one that dragged me out of your mother's birthday party twenty minutes in because you were horny."

"Whatever. I can last longer."

"So it's a competition?"

"I guess so, and you know I don't like to lose." Mellie whispered against his ear as she got out of the car. Fitz sat in the car for an extra minute. He got out and cleared his throat. Mellie looked up from her phone and smirked.

They walked into the room and sat down on the couch. Fitz kept clearing his throat and Mellie crossed her legs.

"Are you two alright?" Doctor Miller asked worriedly. They had been making so much progress. She hoped they didn't do anything to get them off track.

"Oh we're great!" Mellie said cheerily.

"Never better." Fitz smiled.

"You two seem tense."

"I think you're picking up on the sexual tension radiating off of Mellie." Fitz laughed.

"Fitzgerald, we had this discussion the whole way here. I am fine. You are the one that needs contained."

"So you two talked of sex the whole way here?"

"Well we were fine until he started sliding his hand up my thigh."

"Fitz, why did you do that?"

"Because we haven't had sex in forever. I guess that's habit in that situation."

"But you knew that you two were waiting, but you still tried to start something in the car."

"I guess I wasn't really thinking about the fact that we aren't supposed to have sex. Putting my hand on her thigh isn't out of the norm. I always do it. Today, I guess I wanted to go farther."

"So you're getting frustrated?"

"Not just me. She is too. She was basically having sex with me with her eyes this morning. That's probably what made me act on my sexual frustration."

"Mellie, are you getting frustrated?"

"Well, yes. We're sexual people. God, this is awkward."

"Keep going. Finish your thought."

"Well, like I said, we're sexual people. We always solved our issues with sex, or we took out anger and frustrations with sex, but now we can't."

"So it's forcing you to actually talk through problems."

"We've never had a problem talking. She's always been sure to yell when I've done something wrong."

"Don't put all that on me. You yell just as much, if not more than I do."

"Are you two still fighting?"

"Not really. We've had maybe one fight. It was over Olivia Pope."

"Jesus, Mellie. That wasn't even a fight."

"He always gets so defensive when anyone brings up his former whore." Mellie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Mellie, we said we wouldn't call her a whore anymore."

"I know. I know. Not helping."

"Mellie, you're getting anxious again. Take a deep breath." Mellie tried, but couldn't.

"Mellie, are you okay?" Fitz turned to her and saw she was struggling to breathe. He knew it was another anxiety attack, so he just rubbed her back.

"Has this been happening more frequently?"

"Yes. She hardly ever has them when she can work out her anger in other ways." Fitz said glaring at Doctor Miller. Mellie sat up and took a deep breath.

"Can we just not discuss our fight today? I can't do it today."

"Mellie, you use sex as an outlet, and you can't do that. You need to find other ways. More convenient ways."

"I've tried. I've tried exercising, reading, cleaning. Everything. Nothing works. This waiting to have sex is stupid."

"Mellie, it'll be healthier in the long run. It's teaching you to find other ways to express emotions. Alcohol, yelling, and sex aren't healthy. Why are you so anxious to have sex again? You said you two hardly had sex the last five years."

"Because he'll leave me again! If he can't get any from me, he'll leave me just like he did last time!" The room got quiet, and Mellie got up and walked out. She needed to breathe. She couldn't breathe in there. She walked outside and got into the car. The tears just started to stream down her face.

A few minutes later, Fitz got into the car. They were both quiet as the driver began the drive back to the White House

"You want to explain why just happened, or are we going to ignore this too?" Fitz said quietly.

"Fitz, not right now. Please. Just let it go."

"Mellie, we are done with the not right now bullshit. We talk this out. Now." Mellie leaned her head back and sighed.

"Fitz, I don't want to give you my heart again just to have you leave me all because we aren't having sex. I know how much you need it. Hell, I need it, but not like you do. You think if we aren't having sex, then we are broken. Have you realized how hard I've tried to get you to sleep with me the last few weeks? I've changed right in front of you. I've touched places that send you into a tailspin. You're holding up a hell of a lot better than I am. I was against this idea because us not having sex was what made you venture out last time."

"Melody Grant, I love you. Only you. Yes, I have made a large ass out of myself throughout our marriage, but I never once stopped loving you. I may have acted like it, but I didn't. You shut me out, and I thought that meant that you didn't want me anymore. Yes, sex is huge for both of us, but we're actually talking things out. I know where we're at right now. I'm not dumb anymore. I won't ever leave you again. Even if it meant we never had sex again." Mellie took a deep breath, and Fitz grabbed her face.

"Promise me."

"Mellie, I promise."

Mellie kissed him, and he pulled back. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"This whole waiting thing is getting tough."

"How much longer are we doing this?"

"I believe she said until we can both find other ways to work out our anger."

"Well, we better get to work." Mellie smiled at him, and he kissed her forehead.

"You bet. I've got a boxing trainer coming tomorrow."

"I've run out of ideas."

"What about baking? I've always loved your cookies." Fitz said and winked.

"Fitzgerald!" Mellie laughed and hit his chest.

"Well figure something out soon, my dear, but remember, I can hold out as long as you need."

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I lose to you, sweetheart." The car stopped and Mellie got out. Fitz just shook his head and laughed. She was something else.


End file.
